Mama’s Pasts
by Hallwings
Summary: This story is about what happened with the teacher-moms Mutsuki, Satsuki, Yayoi, Uzuki, Kisaragi before they came into Chitose’s life. Today, we have the second part of "My Brother From Another Mother." Story now Rated "M." Currently on hiatus.
1. My Brother From Another Mother, Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own "Happy Lesson," its characters or concepts. Reader discretion is advised and certain celebrities have been impersonated. No celebrities were harmed in the creation of this story.

Okay, I guess I should explain this idea about this collection of stories, huh? Well, "Mama's Pasts" is about what happened with the teacher-moms (Mutsuki, Satsuki, Yayoi, Uzuki, Kisaragi) before they came into Chitose's life. Please note that these wraparounds take place in between episodes of the original OVA and TV series.

This saga here explains how Uzuki Shitennou, our fine arts teacher, first met the self-appointed leader of the Cosplay Group, and her "brother from another mother," Takashi Suzuki.

* * *

"Well, that's it for today, everyone. Class dismissed!" The happy-go-lucky Uzuki said to her class as another long school week came to an end. While most of the class left the classroom (and the school), one student remained behind and walked up to Uzuki's desk. He had shaggy brown hair. "Can I help you?"

"Miss Uzuki, could you please take a look at this?" the student said as he showed his teacher a drawing that he did.

"Well, what is this?" Uzuki asked.

"It's a drawing of my girlfriend," he said. "I was going to give this to her after she was done with club activities, but I don't know if she'd like it."

"Well, I think it's beautiful," Uzuki said as she handed him back the drawing. "You should definitely give it to her." At that moment, one of the student's buddies (with dirty blond hair) peeked his head through the doorway.

"Hey, come on, chumly," he said. "We've got to get to football practice!" Then, a dark-haired student with glasses peeked in as well.

"Yeah," the student with glasses replied. "Coach is going to kill us if we're late again!"

"I'll be right there," he called out to his friends. He then turned to Uzuki. "I'll see on Monday, Miss Uzuki."

"Bye. Have a good weekend," Uzuki said to her departing student. As soon as the three students were out of earshot, Uzuki sighed then walked over to her easel. She then grabbed a pad of paper and pen, sat down by the easel, and started drawing something. While she was drawing something, she began to think back to her past…

* * *

Despite what many people think, Uzuki Shitennou had a pretty turbulent childhood. She never knew her real father, and her mom had gotten married to several men who were abusive towards the both of them, especially Uzuki.

**_(Flashback; Wednesday, September 26, 1990-Kyoto)_**

Thirteen-year-old Uzuki Shittenou seemed to enjoy school a lot. Her problem was that she never wanted to leave, because she'd have to go home to her abusive stepfather. Her mother, Kumiko Shitennou, had gotten married for the fourth time, and like her previous three husbands, bridegroom number four was abusive towards Uzuki. Kumiko had given birth to Uzuki when she was 19, and she couldn't remember who fathered her child. And no matter what she did, Uzuki would always get beaten by her stepfathers.

One day after school, Uzuki was called into the principal's office.

"Sit down, Miss Shitennou," the principal said. He had a full beard and was wearing thick glasses. Uzuki nervously sat down in the chair across from the principal's desk. She was wearing an all-blue sailor fuku. "Now, Uzuki, you've been staying after school for the past three weeks, even though you aren't in any clubs, nor have you been issued any detentions. Why are you staying here? Why don't you go head on home?"

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Uzuki started to say.

"Hold on a second," the principal said. "Let me look at your arm." Reluctantly, Uzuki showed him her left arm, which had bruises all over it. "My word. How long have you had these bruises?"

"I don't know," Uzuki said.

"Who did this to you?" the principal asked, with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I…I…"

"Was it your mother?" Uzuki shook her head. "Your father?" Uzuki nodded. Sighing, the principal said, "My God! What kind of father would beat their own child like that?"

"He's not really my father," Uzuki said, almost in a whisper. "I never knew my real father. My mom's been married four times, and just like the first three, my new stepfather always seems to beat me without any reason at all."

_This is serious,_ he thought to himself. "You know what, this gives me an idea," he then said. "Have you ever considered joining an after-school club?"

"Huh?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the principal was showing Uzuki all the different clubs she could join. Not surprisingly, Uzuki turned them all down—the basketball club, tennis club, volleyball club, ballet club, literature club, music club, even the paranormal club.

"Let's face it, sempai," Uzuki said. "I'm not fit out to join any of these clubs."

"Well, there is one club left, but I'm rather reluctant to tell you about it," the principal said. Just then, a classroom door opened, and a student with long blond hair, as well as wearing glasses with blue-tinted lenses, emerged from it.

"Well hello, boss man!" the student exclaimed, then extended his arm upwards for a high five. The principal just stood there with a stern look on his face. "Well, come on, boss man, don't leave me hanging!" Reluctantly, the principal gave the high five to the student. "Well, you're getting better at it, bro."

"Mr. Suzuki, as much as I would like to 'chill out' with you, I am here on serious business," the principal said. He then stepped out of the way and gently push Uzuki towards Suzuki. "This is Uzuki Shitennou. She's been staying here after school for the past three weeks due to…personal problems. I've shown her some of the different clubs around the school, but she's turned them all down. Could you please show her around your…rather exclusive club for me? Mr. Suzuki?" Suzuki stepped in front of Uzuki and removed his glasses. He got a good look at the cute female student standing in front of him. He then grabbed her arms, much to her surprise.

"I have found you at last," Suzuki said.

"Ex…cuse me?" Uzuki was a bit confused.

"I must show your future," Suzuki said, then he pulled Uzuki into the classroom, much to her surprise.

"Whoa!"

The door then shut as soon as Uzuki and Suzuki were in the classroom. The principal, somewhat in shock, then knocked on the door. Suzuki then peeked his head out a bit.

"Mr. Suzuki?"

"Yes, sempai?" Suzuki said. His glasses, by the way, were in his jacket pocket.

"I want to thank you for showing Miss Shitennou your…club," the principal said with a bit of reluctantly.

"Thank you." Suzuki was about to peek back into the classroom when…

"And, Suzuki?"

"Yes, boss man?"

"Do me a favor and get your hair cut," the principal said before he turned around and walked down the hall.

"Does he really think I'm getting my hair cut?" Suzuki said out loud before shutting the door.

* * *

As soon as Suzuki fully brought Uzuki into the room, he let go of her.

"I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself yet," Suzuki admitted as he put his glasses back on. "I am Takashi Suzuki. I am the founder, leader, organizer, etcetera, of the Cosplay Club."

"Cosplay?" Uzuki asked.

"You do not know what cosplay is?" Uzuki shook her head. "Well, some people consider cosplay as simply dressing up as characters from various forms of entertainment. I believe that in order to cosplay, you must _become_ the character, not just dress up as one." He then walked over to a curtain. Portions of the rooms were covered in curtain, by the way. "Let me show you what I mean." He then snapped his fingers and a silhouette of a female student appeared behind one of the curtains. "For a long time, this young woman was unsure about herself, both mentally and physically. I was able to bring the cosplayer out from deep down inside of her and now…" The curtain then parted, and the female student was now dressed in a somewhat skimpy outfit, and had her hair done as well. "She's currently cosplaying as Kei of the Lovely Angels." He then turned to Uzuki and whispered in her ear. "If I said Dirty Pair in front of her, she'd kill me."

"Oh…" Uzuki said. At that moment 'Kei' pointed her 'gun' at Suzuki's head.

"Suzuki-chan, who is that girl you're talking to?" 'Kei' asked.

"She happens to be someone that's going through some personal problems, just like you were," Suzuki said. 'Kei' then put the 'gun' back in her holster. "Now, go back to your spot." 'Kei' then went back to her spot and the curtain closed in front of her. "And this young man right here," Suzuki said as he pointed to another curtain that had a silhouette of a male student behind it. "He didn't feel he was strong enough to do anything useful." The curtain then parted, revealing a man dressed in some sort of superhero costume. "Now he's cosplaying as the Kamen Rider Black RX." At that moment, the Kamen Rider came to life and walked over to Uzuki. He then removed his mask, revealing a guy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Shitenou," the unmasked Kamen Rider said as he extended his hand. Uzuki looked at him nervously.

"Okay…" Uzuki said, still a little nervous. Suzuki then walked up to 'Kamen.'

"What are you doing?" Suzuki asked him.

"I was simply greeting her," 'Kamen' said to Suzuki.

"You were not," Suzuki said. "You were flirting with her."

"I was not."

"Whatever. Just go back to your spot."

"Do I have to?" 'Kamen' asked.

"Now!" Reluctantly, 'Kamen' walked back to his spot, muttering along the way.

"Um…Sempai?" Uzuki said nervously.

"Yes, Miss Uzuki?"

"This seems like a very interesting club," Uzuki said, "but I don't know if I'll be as any good as these people I've seen." Suzuki then walked up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Uzuki, I wouldn't have brought you were if I didn't seen potential in you," Suzuki said. "You have potential as a cosplayer. No, you_are_ a cosplayer. You just haven't discovered your talents yet. Let me show you." He then snapped his fingers, and two students, one dressed as Ranma-male, and the other dressed as Ranma-female, dragged Uzuki to an open patrician and placed her inside there, much to her surprise. Before she could say anything else, the curtain then closed. After a minute or so, Suzuki took a look at his left wrist, which contained three watches. He then checked his right wrist, which had two watches on it. He then took out a Game & Watch game and checked the time. Then he walked over to one of the curtain then gently tapped on it. "Do you have the time?" he asked the person behind it. An arm with a pocketwatch in his/her hand emerged from it, and Suzuki took a good look at it. "Thank you." The arm then went back behind the curtain. He then stared at the clock on the wall, then looked at the watches on his arms again. He then heard the curtain open again.

"Sempai?" Uzuki asked him. Suzuki turned around and was amazed at Uzuki's costume. "So, how do I look?" Suzuki simply snapped his fingers, and another student, holding a large mirror, stood in front of him. Uzuki then checked herself out. She had her hair tied up in two pigtails (she was wearing her hair down beforehand), and was wearing a beautiful pink dress with angel-like wings on the back (the same costume that she wears in "mom" mode in the "present"). She was amazed at how she looked. "Wow!" At that moment, Suzuki snapped his fingers again, and the student took the mirror back.

"Do you like it?" Suzuki asked her.

"I…I feel like a real angel," Uzuki said, blushing a little.

"You definitely have the skills to become a true Cosplayer," Suzuki said. To his surprise, Uzuki then leapt on top of him, causing him to lose his balance. "Oomph."

"Oh, thank you very much, Sempai!" Uzuki said.

"Uh, Miss Shitennou?"

"Yes," Uzuki said, noticing that she was right on top of Suzuki. "Oops." She then got off of him. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Suzuki said. He then helped himself up and readjusted his glasses. "I have much more to show you."

* * *

After the club meeting was over, the principal came by the classroom to talk to Uzuki and Suzuki. Uzuki was now back in her school uniform with her hair back down, and Suzuki had tied his hair back into a ponytail.

"So, how was the club, Miss Shitennou?" he asked.

"I really enjoyed it," Uzuki said. "So much so that Suzuki-sempai let me join his club, no questions asked."

"Speaking of whom," the principal said. "Mr. Suzuki, I would like you to do me a favor for me."

"If it involved me cutting my hair…" Suzuki started to say.

"No, it doesn't involve that," the principal said. "Miss Shitennou has had some…problems with her stepfather, and her mother works during most of the day, so would you mind walking her home?"

"Not at all," Suzuki said. "This'll give us an opportunity to get to know each other better."

"Swell," the principal said out loud.

Soon, Uzuki and Suzuki were talking home through the park.

"I've never known my real father," Uzuki said to Suzuki. "My mom's been married four times since I was born. I really don't know why, but all four of my stepfathers keep beating me."

"Beating you?" Suzuki pondered. "Why would someone beat their own child?"

"I don't know," Uzuki said, "but all four of them said that I wasn't really their child. In fact, one of them said that if it wasn't for my mother, he'd kill me on the spot." She then started crying a little. Suzuki then tightly embraced her.

"It's okay," Suzuki said while stroking her hair. "I will never let anything bad happen to you."

"Thank you, Sempai," Uzuki said.

"Please," Suzuki said. "Sempai sounds too formal. You can call me by either Takashi, my given name, or by Suzuki, which is what everyone else calls me."

"You mean nobody calls you by your real name?" Uzuki asked him.

"I really don't know," Suzuki said. "Suzuki's not even my real name. I'm adopted."

"You…are?"

"Yeah," Suzuki said. "You know something…you've never known your real father, and I've never known my real parents. I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"From this moment forward," Suzuki stated, "you will be known as my sister from another mother?"

"WHAT?!"

"You don't want to be my sister from another mother?" Suzuki asked confusedly.

"I don't mean it like that," Uzuki said. "It's just that we've just met. We hardly know each other."

"But I do know that we have a lot in common, Uzuki," Suzuki said. "And I have a feeling that we were destined to meet each other. So…what do you say?"

"Well…all right," Uzuki said, "my brother from another mother."

"That's the spirit," Suzuki said as he embraced her again. They continued walking arm-in-arm until they reached Uzuki's apartment.

"Well…we're here," Uzuki said.

"It's appears so," Suzuki said. "Do you think I could meet your parents?"

"Well, mom's working right now, and my stepfather should be asleep right now," Uzuki said. "So…see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date," Suzuki said just before he kissed her on the cheek. Uzuki was definitely shocked at what just happened, but she held her cheek and managed to back herself into the house. Suzuki gave her a two-fingered salute as soon as she reached the door. As soon as Uzuki entered the house and shut the door behind her, she tried to sneak through the house to her bedroom, but she didn't make it.

"WHERE HAVE YOUR BEEN?!" Uzuki heard the drunken voice of her stepfather, who was sitting on the couch with a belt in one hand and a half-drunken beer bottle in the other. Several beer bottles were all over the floor. "You were supposed to come home _immediately_ after school!"

"I was a club meeting!" Uzuki tried to exclaim.

"Silence!" her stepfather yelled, pounding his fist on the chair's armrest. "Go to your room. I expect you to be fully disrobed by the time I get there."

"Yes, sir," Uzuki said, with tears in her eyes. As she was leaving the living room and go into her bedroom for her anticipated beating, her stepfather drank the rest of the contents of the beer bottle before throwing the bottle on the floor and standing up, belt still in hand. He then made his way to Uzuki's bedroom and opened the door, revealing that Uzuki was fully naked.

"Now hold still," the stepfather growled before striking Uzuki with the belt.

* * *

_**(Friday, November 30, 1990)**_

Several months later, Suzuki and Uzuki were walking through the park on their way home from school.

"So, I was going to talk my parents into getting me a Super Famicom this Christmas," Suzuki was telling Uzuki a story of what happened to him this week, "when, lo-and-behold, my parents tell me that they already bought one, and they were giving it to me! So, this weekend, we're going to go out and try to find an F-Zero game, since I already got Super Mario World." He then noticed that Uzuki had a somewhat sad look on her face. "Are you okay, sister?"

"I, uh…I've got some bad news, Suzuki," Uzuki told Suzuki, with a tear in her eye.

"Is there something wrong, Uzuki?" Suzuki asked.

"My mom's getting divorced," she said.

"Oh?"

"When she found out about what happened that night…"

"What night?" Suzuki was curious.

"It was the night we first met," Uzuki said, fighting back tears. "As soon as I entered my home, _he_ showed up."

"Your stepfather?" Uzuki nodded in response.

"He yelled at me, and even though I explained that I was still at school, he ordered me to go into my bedroom and disrobe," Uzuki continued, still fighting back tears. "And then…"

"Then?"

"Then…he beat me with his belt." Uzuki then lost it and started crying. Suzuki immediately brought her head to his shoulder and embraced her.

"It's okay," Suzuki said. "He's out of your life now."

"Suzuki…can I show you something?" Uzuki asked, somewhat embarrassed. "Over there." She then gestured towards a nearby cabin.

"Sure," Suzuki said. They both then walked over to the cabin and went inside, with Suzuki letting Uzuki go in first, being the gentleman that he is. He then went in himself and shut the door behind him, turning the light on in the process. As soon as he turned around, it looked as though Uzuki was about to undress. "Uzuki?"

"I want to show what he did to me," Uzuki said. "You can turn away if you want."

"Miss Uzuki, I have no intention of watching you undress," Suzuki said just before he turned around.

"I'll tell you when you can look," Uzuki said as she removed her neckerchief. Suzuki, in the meantime, checked the watches on his left wrist, then the watches on his right wrist, then he checked his Game & Watch, and then he lifted his left pantleg up to reveal two watches on his left shin. Then, he scooted over to a nearby pay phone, all while not turning towards Uzuki. He picked up the receiver, put a 100-yen coin in the machine, dialed some numbers, and awaited a response.

"At the tone, the time will be 5:00 p.m.," the operator said, before the tone rang, signaling the top of the hour.

"Suzuki?" Suzuki then hung up the phone as soon as he heard Uzuki call his voice. "You can turn around now." Suzuki then turned around, and he was shocked at what he saw. Uzuki was stripped down to her bra and panties, and had marks all over her body, including some scars from a recent beating.

"Sweet Setsuya Tanaka," Suzuki exclaimed as he saw his sister from another mother.

"That's not the worst of it," Uzuki said. She then turned around and showed her back, which had visible welts and bruises on it.

"Oh, Dear Lord," Suzuki said as he saw the welts on Uzuki's back. He also noticed some bruises on her legs as well. "No wonder you've been wearing pantyhose these last few months." Uzuki then turned around and covered her chest with her arms.

"Could you turn back around please?" Uzuki asked him. And being the gentleman that he is, he complied. He then pulled out a Game Boy and turned it on.

"So…what else do you have to say?" Suzuki asked her.

"Huh?" Uzuki had started to put her uniform back on.

"This isn't the bad news you wanted to tell me, Uzuki." Suzuki was playing Tetris while he was talking to her. "What was the bad news that you really wanted to tell me?"

"I'm moving," Uzuki said.

"You're…moving?" Suzuki then turned off his Game Boy, put it back in his pocket, and turned back to face his 'sister.' She was fully dressed in her school uniform again, pantyhose included. "Where will you be going?"

"I don't know," Uzuki said sadly. "My mom wants to start her life over again, after what's happened over the past few years."

"Where will you be moving to?" Suzuki asked.

"I don't know," Uzuki said. "But mom wants to get as far away from Kyoto as she possibly can."

"Well, I was born in Hokkaido," Suzuki said. "Are you going there?"

"My mom doesn't really like the cold," Uzuki said.

"Oh," Suzuki said. He then brought in Uzuki for a hug. "No matter what happens, I want you to keep in touch with me, okay?"

"Okay," Uzuki said, smiling a little.

"Here's my phone number and mailing address," Suzuki said. "Oh, and I almost forgot about these." He then took a couple of bracelets out of his pants pocket and handed one to Uzuki.

"What are those?" she asked her 'brother.'

"They're friendship bracelets," Suzuki said. "I made them myself." Uzuki checked her bracelet over, which read 'Takashi Suzuki, My Brother From Another Mother.'

"Oh," Uzuki said. "Well, shouldn't this be yours?"

"Look closer," Suzuki said. He then showed her his bracelet, which read 'Uzuki Shitennou, My Sister From Another Mother.'

"Oh, I see what you mean now," Uzuki said. "This is so we have something to remember each other by."

"And something else, too," Suzuki said as he pulled out an instant camera. (Where does he get this stuff?)

Uzuki and Suzuki both took turns taking pictures with the camera. Soon, they each had a picture of the other, along with their friendship bracelets.

"So, you want me to walk you home…one more time?" Suzuki asked.

"I'd like that," Uzuki said. And with that, Suzki and Uzuki left the cabin (with Suzuki making sure to turn off the light before he left), and they walked home.

Two days later, Uzuki and her mom were leaving Kyoto to move to Chiba. Suzuki was there to send them off.

_**(end flashback)**_

* * *

Uzuki has just finished her drawing. She was feeling a little sad thinking back to when she first met Suzuki, as well as the times she was abused by her numerous stepfathers. At that moment, there was a knock on her classroom door.

"Come in," Uzuki said. The person then entered the classroom, wearing a trench coat, dark sunglasses, and a fedora hat. "Um…can I help you?"

"Yes," the mysterious figure said. "I'm looking for a Miss Uzuki Shitennou."

"You're talking to her," she said. "Who are you?" The figure chuckled in response.

"Silly Uzuki," he said. "You don't recognize me?" He then removed his sunglasses and hat, revealing him to be…

"Suzuki!" It was indeed Takashi Suzuki. His blonde hair now had streaks of varying colors all through it, and his normally amber eyes were now blue.

"Hello, my sister," Suzuki greeted her. Uzuki then ran up to her 'brother from another mother' and embraced him. Suzuki returned the embrace. They let go after a minute.

"It's so good to see you again," Uzuki said. "Are those contacts?"

"Yep," Suzuki said, pointing to his eyes. "Just put them in this morning. Listen, Uzuki, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, Suzuki?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me at Akira's tonight?" he asked.

"Akira's?" Uzuki was definitely shocked at Suzuki's offer. "Isn't that one of the most expensive restaurants in town? The one that's booked months in advance?"

"THE most expensive restaurant in all of Tokyo," Suzuki said. "And I happen to have my own personal table there."

"Wow, I have been out of it, haven't I?" Uzuki said.

"Don't worry, Uzuki," Suzuki said. "We'll have plenty of opportunity to catch up at dinner…" He then checked his watch, and the clock on the classroom wall. "That is, if you accept."

"Of course, I'd like to have dinner with you," Uzuki exclaimed.

"And maybe you'd like to join me at my apartment afterwards."

"You have an apartment here in Tokyo?" Uzuki wondered.

"I happen to have six apartments all over Japan," Suzuki said.

"I have definitely been out of it," Uzuki said. "Is seven o'clock all right?"

"Seven o'clock is fine," Suzuki said. "So…I'll meet you at Akira's at seven?"

"It's a date," Uzuki said before gently kissing him on the cheek. Suzuki was definitely shocked at what just happened, but he held his cheek and managed to back himself out of the classroom Uzuki gave him a two-fingered salute as soon as he reached the door. As soon as Suzuki was out of the classroom, Chitose Hitotose, the "son" of Uzuki, walked in.

"Who was that, Mama Uzuki?" Chitose asked.

"A friend," Uzuki simply replied. "What are you doing here, Chitose?"

"Club activities were cancelled," Chitose said. "I'm going to be walking home now, so I'll meet you there."

"Actually, Chitose, I won't be coming home tonight," Uzuki said as she was packing some things up for the weekend.

"You…won't?" Chitose was confused.

"I was invited to dinner tonight by an old friend of mine," Uzuki told him. "And I'm going to be spending the night at his place afterwards."

"Who is this 'old friend?'" Chitose asked.

"That's none of your business, Chitose!" Uzuki exclaimed, somewhat angrily.

"I was just wondering, Mama Uzuki," Chitose said. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Chitose, I can take care of myself," Uzuki reassured him. "So, don't worry about it."

"Okay," Chitose said. "I'll tell the other moms you won't be able to make it home tonight."

"Yeah."

"You know, Mina's going to be disappointed," Chitose said. "She and Hazuki are going to have dinner with us tonight."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that!" Uzuki exclaimed.

"Well, that's okay," Chitose said. "I'll just tell Mina that something came up."

"Well, all right," Uzuki said. "Well, see you tomorrow, Chitose."

"See you tomorrow, Mama Uzuki!" Chitose said his farewell before leaving the classroom and heading on home.

* * *

While Uzuki was going through some of her stuff in her classroom, she kept thinking back to the times when she was younger…

_**(Flashback; Monday, April 6, 1992**_**_-Chiba_**_**)**_

Uzuki Shitennou was beginning her first day at her new high school. She was wearing a new school uniform with a white blouse, red collar, yellow neckerchief, and red skirt. She also had her hair up in two pigtails. She was walking to the school when she accidentally bumped into someone and knocked them both onto the ground.

"Oops," Uzuki said. She then noticed a pair of glasses right next to her. She grabbed them and handed them to the person she took down with her. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, my sister," the person said to her. Uzuki then gasped.

"S…Suzuki?"

"The one and only," he said. Takashi Suzuki now had a red streak going down the middle of his golden blond hair, and was wearing a black school uniform. He then put on his blue-tinted glasses. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too," Uzuki said as her 'brother from another mother' helped her up. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still going to school in Kyoto."

"Well, I transferred here," Suzuki said. "So that means we'll be going to the same school again. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Oh, of course I would," Uzuki said as she picked up her school bag and began walking to school with him.

Soon, they reached their new high school.

"So, this is where we'll be going to school together," Uzuki said, admiring the new school.

"And the same class, as well," Suzuki said. This surprised Uzuki.

"The same class? Suzuki, you're a year older than me," Uzuki said. "How can we be in the same class?"

"Well, you see," Suzuki was about to explain, "I inadvertently walked into class naked one day, so I got held back." Uzuki was definitely shocked at Suzuki's explanation.

"You were held back because you walked into class naked?" Uzuki said. "How can you be held back for walking into class naked?"

"Well, it was either that or be expelled," Suzuki said. "And if I was expelled, my parents would kill me."

"Are you serious?" Uzuki asked him.

"Yes, I am," Suzuki said. "And to answer your other question, I haven't the slightest idea."

They then entered the school. Soon, numerous students were checking the bulletin board to find out what classes they were in.

"Suzuki, I can't see who our teachers are going to be," Uzuki said, trying to see through the numerous students. Suzuki then snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" Suzuki exclaimed. He then went behind Uzuki and ducked under her.

"Suzuki, what are you…WHOA!" Suzuki then lifted Uzuki on his shoulders and held her by the legs.

"Uzuki, can you see the board now?" Suzuki asked. Uzuki was freaking out now that she noticed that she was several feet above the ground. "Uzuki!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SUZUKI?!" Uzuki yelled at him, with her arms waving wildly.

"Just calm down, Uzuki," Suzuki said. "I've got your legs, so don't worry about falling. Now, I need you to look at the billboard. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh…okay," Uzuki said, still a little freaked out. She managed to regain her balance and check the bulletin board.

"Do you see anything, Uzuki?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes I do, Suzuki," Uzuki said. "It look as though we're in the same homeroom. Room 3-A."

"Excellent," Suzuki said. "I'm going to bring you down now, Uzuki." He then lifted her off of his shoulders and gently guided her down onto the ground. As soon as Uzuki was on terra firma, she grabbed Suzuki tightly. "Relax, Uzuki. You're okay now." He began stroking her hair as well.

"Suzuki…"

"Oops." He then realized what he was doing, and he stopped stroking her hair. "Sorry about that, Uzuki."

"It's okay," Uzuki said. "Let's just get to our class." And with that, the two of them headed off to their new homeroom.

Soon, they reached their homeroom, where they had a few minutes to talk before class started.

"Hey, Suzuki?" Uzuki asked. The two 'siblings' were sitting right next to each other.

"Yeah?"

"How were you able to lift me over your shoulders?"

"Well, I've been working out," Suzuki told her. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. "You can thank my father for that. He's real tight on physical fitness. By the way, I didn't see anything."

"What didn't you see?" Uzuki asked him, then realized what he was talking about. She then playfully hit him on the shoulder. "You sick, twisted pervert!"

"I'm twisted, but I'm not a sick pervert," Suzuki reassured her. At that moment, two female students walked up to Uzuki. One had brown hair and brown eyes, and the other had black hair and gray eyes. (no, they're not who you think they are)

"Who is that guy, Uzuki?" the brown-haired girl asked her.

"Is he your boyfriend of something?" the black-haired girl asked. Uzuki immediately blushed at that question.

"He…he…" Uzuki stuttered. At that moment, Suzuki stood up and appeared between the two students.

"I am Takashi Suzuki," he introduced himself to them. "I am Uzuki's brother from another mother. And you two are?"

"We're…Uzuki's junior high classmates," the black-haired student said. "I'm Mizuki Takahashi, and this is Natsuko Watanabe."

"You look like an idiot," Natsuko said. "I mean, who in their right mind would come to the first day of school with their hair dyed yellow and red?"

"First of all, this is legit blond hair here," Suzuki said. "Second of all, I style my hair the way I like, and nobody can change that."

"Well, sorry," Mizuki said. "We thought that your hair was dyed, like Uzuki's."

"My hair is natural blonde as well, thank you very much," Uzuki said. "I've known you two for just over a year now, and you still don't get that this is my real hair color. I've always had blonde hair as long as I can remember."

"Never mind. We'll sit down now," Natsuko said. And with that, the two of them went back to their seats.

"Your hair is really blond?" Uzuki asked Suzuki.

"Yes, ma'am," Suzuki said.

"I didn't know that," Uzuki said.

"Well, we've got lots of time to catch up with each other," Suzuki said. At that moment, the homeroom teacher, a middle-aged man with short, black hair, walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, class," he said to the students.

* * *

After school was over, Uzuki and Suzuki were walking through the hallways when Mizuki and Natsuko caught up to them.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Natsuko asked the two of them.

"We're going to the principal's office," Uzuki said. "We're going to ask him if we can start a Cosplay Club for the school."

"Cosplay Club?" Mizuki asked. "What's a Cosplay Club?" At that moment, the two girls could hear evil laughter from behind them. "What was that?" Just then, Suzuki put both of his arms around the two girls.

"My dear sisters," Suzuki said. "In the Cosplay Club, you have the ability to become whatever you want." He then leapt over the girls and appeared in front of them, dressed as Five Red of _Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman_. "Whether it is a masked superhero of the Sentai variety..." He then snapped his fingers, and he was now dressed as Luke Skywalker from _Return of the Jedi_. "…or even a Jedi Knight of a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away." The girls were unquestionably confused, as a hook soon appeared over Mizuki's left shoulder.

"AAAH!"

"You can even be a pirate," Suzuki said, wearing a pirate's hat, eye patch over the left eye, and hook on the right hand. Natsuko then freaked out after seeing a gun over her right shoulder. "Or even a cowboy from the American West." Suzuki was dressed up as an outlaw from the 1880s.

"Are you even allowed to have those things in school?" Natsuko asked.

"Uzuki, that boyfriend of yours is nuts!" Mizuki said.

"He is NOT my boyfriend," Uzuki said, blushing a little. Suzuki then appeared right next to her, back in his normal (if you can call it that) attire.

"I may be a little be on the eccentric side," Suzuki said, "but I would never harm anyone."

"Whatever," Natsuko said.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Uzuki," Mizuki said, and the both of them went off.

"I'm sorry about that, Suzuki," Uzuki said to her 'brother from another mother.' "They just don't understand you like I do."

"That's fine, Uzuki," Suzuki said. "They'll understand soon enough. Now, where were we?"

"We were going to go to the principal about starting the Cosplay Club," Uzuki said.

"Oh, yes," Suzuki said. "I remember now."

Soon, the two 'siblings' were walking home, almost arm-in-arm.

"Can you believe it? Our first Cosplay Club meeting will be next Monday," Suzuki said.

"I'm worried that not a lot of people will show up," Uzuki said.

"Sis, do you recall how many people I had in my Cosplay Club when you first joined?" Suzuki asked her.

"Not exactly," Uzuki said.

"I had over twenty club members, and almost forty by the time I graduated from middle school," Suzuki told her.

"Forty club members?" Uzuki was definitely surprised by that number.

"Yes, indeedy," Suzuki said. "You know something?"

"What?" Uzuki asked him.

"I think we should all have dinner together one night," Suzuki said. "My parents and your mother."

"Are you serious?" Uzuki told him. "I don't what my mother would say about that. Besides, she's been working day and night ever since we moved here, so I hardly get a chance to see her. She should be home by now, though."

"I'll ask her when we get there," Suzuki said. "Oh, there's something I need to give you." Suzuki then handed Uzuki a card that had some writings on it.

"What is this, Suzuki?" Uzuki asked him.

"It's my new phone number and address," Suzuki replied. "By the way, I noticed that you're still wearing the friendship bracelet I have you two years ago."

"I wear it every day," Uzuki said, showing it off to him.

"So do I," Suzuki said. The two of them then clashed wrists.

Soon, they reached Uzuki's apartment building, which looked like it had seen better days.

"This is where you live?" Suzuki asked Uzuki. "Sister, no offence, but this looks worse than the dump you lived at in Kyoto."

"None taken," Uzuki said, "but you have to remember, we don't have much money. Mom's barely making enough to pay the rent."

"I understand that," Suzuki said. He let Uzuki lead the way to her apartment, because you have to remember, this is the first time he's been at her place since she moved. They soon reached the apartment, where Uzuki knocked on the front door.

"Just a second," Uzuki heard her mom from inside the house. About twenty seconds later, the front door opened, revealing a woman in her mid-30s with teal-colored hair and blue eyes, wearing a white bathrobe.

"Hi, mom," Uzuki greeted her.

"Welcome home, Uzuki," her mom, Kumiko Shitennou, said. She then noticed Suzuki. "Who are you?"

"I am Takashi Suzuki, madam," Suzuki said as he took her hand and kissed it. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Wonderful…" Kumiko said. "Uzuki, can I talk to you…alone, please?" Uzuki then entered the house, removed her shoes, then walked with her mom into her bedroom.

"May I come in, please?" Suzuki asked. Uzuki then peeked out of her bedroom.

"You might as well, Suzuki," Uzuki told him. "Go ahead and make yourself at home." Suzuki the entered the house (taking his shoes off, of course) and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Who in the world is that young man, Uzuki?" Kumiko asked, somewhat angrily. Uzuki was laying down on her bed.

"He's my best friend, Mom," Uzuki said. "We met when I was at the middle school in Kyoto. He's actually a nice guy…once you get to know him."

"This…Takashi…"

"He actually prefers to be called Suzuki, Mom," Uzuki said. She then sat up on the bed, and swung her legs over the bed. "Don't ask my why, though."

"Okay," Kumiko said. "This…Suzuki…was this the boy that sent us off two years ago?"

"Yes, Mom, he was," Uzuki said. "I only knew him for only a few months then, but we have so much in common…it's almost like we're brother and sister."

"Brother and sister?" Kumiko was definitely confused.

"In fact…" Uzuki stood up off of her bed, "we call ourselves siblings from different mothers."

"Wha…"

"Look, why don't you go see him?" Uzuki asked her. "He really doesn't bite." Kumiko just sighed.

"I'm sorry, Uzuki," she said. "I'm just a little apprehensive after all those bums I married, plus the fact that I haven't been spending too much time with you. I tell you what. Next time I get time off, I promise to spend some quality time with you. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Uzuki said. Then she gave her mom a hug.

Soon, both mother and daughter exited the bedroom, and found Suzuki fiddling with the TV.

"Suzuki, what are you doing?" Uzuki asked him.

"Are these all the channels you get, sister?" Suzuki asked her. Just then, the knob he was turning broke off. "Oops."

"Oh, dear God, help me," Kumiko said out loud. Suzuki then tried putting the knob back on the TV, but couldn't, so after a minute, he threw the knob to the side.

"Well, forget that," Suzuki said. He then turned off the TV. "You're TV's going to be stuck on channel 13 for quite a while." Uzuki and Kumiko just stared at him. "I was bored, and my Game Boy was out of batteries."

"You should have asked before you decided to break the only TV we have," Kumiko said. Suzuki then showed up directly behind her.

"I apologize for my actions, Miss Shitennou," Suzuki said. "I hope this will make it up to you." He then showed her over 50 10,000-yen bills.

"You…oh, my!" Kumiko said. "That's a lot of money!"

"It should be able to help you out for the next month or so," Suzuki said. "And you don't even have to pay me back."

"Y…you're giving this to us?" Kumiko asked him.

"Yes, ma'am," Suzuki said. Kumiko couldn't believe it.

"T…thank you, Mr. Suzuki."

"Please, just call me Suzuki, Miss Shitennou," Suzuki said.

"Well, thank you, Suzuki," Kumiko said. "I'll be sure to put this in a safe place." She then went over to her bedroom. Now, Uzuki and Suzuki were alone.

"Suzuki, where did you get that money?" Uzuki asked her 'brother.'

"My dad's job pays him over ten million yen per project," Suzuki said.

"T…ten million yen?!" Uzuki was surprised at that large figure.

"You'd be surprised how much my allowance is," Suzuki said. "Uzuki?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your mother wearing a bathrobe?" Suzuki asked her.

"I guess she was about to take a shower before getting dressed for her night job," Uzuki said.

"Oh," Suzuki said. At that moment, Kumiko came out of her bedroom, the money in a safe place.

"I almost forgot about my shower," Kumiko said. "Uzuki, your dinner is in the cabinet. Just pick whatever one you want." She then went into the bathroom for her shower.

"The cabinet?" Suzuki asked.

Suzuki then opened the cabinet, which had loads and loads of canned food.

"You actually eat this stuff?" Suzuki asked.

"Yes," Uzuki said, somewhat ashamedly. "Sometimes, I have to eat it cold because the stove won't work."

"Sister, I am going to fix you and your mother the finest dinner this side of the Kanto region," Suzuki said.

"You can cook?" Uzuki was definitely surprised. "I didn't know that."

"You never asked," Suzuki said. "My parents work most of the day, so I usually end up making my own dinner. Or, if I'm not in the mood to cook, I just eat out."

"Could you make dinner for us tonight, Suzuki?" Uzuki asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Suzuki said.

Soon, Suzuki, wearing an apron, began making dinner for the Shitennou residence.

"Be sure to add ridiculous amounts of oil when making a meal of this caliber," Suzuki spoke in a ridiculous English accent while adding something to the meal. "Then again, this'll just make you fatter than a whale, but it tastes marvelous." At that moment, Kumiko came out of the shower, wearing a towel around her body, and another around her hair. She then noticed Suzuki in the kitchen making dinner. She saw Uzuki (still in her school uniform and with her hair down) reading a book on the couch.

"Uzuki?"

"Yes, mom?"

"What is Suzuki doing in the kitchen?" she asked her daughter.

"Oh, he's making us dinner tonight," Uzuki said.

"He's making…dinner?"

"Yep."

"I just hope he doesn't poison us," Kumiko said. "I'm going to get dressed now."

"Okay, mom," Uzuki said as Kumiko went into her bedroom to change. She then saw Suzuki continuing with his culinary craziness.

"Be sure to grate the cheese before adding it to your confection," Suzuki said with a perfect Julia Child impression. Uzuki chuckled at Suzuki's little cooking show. Suzuki now spoke in his normal voice. "Did I ever mention that you look simply ravishing with your hair down, Uzuki?" Uzuki immediately blushed at that.

"You…you really think so?"

"Definitely," Suzuki said.

* * *

About two hours later, after dinner was finished, Suzuki was on his way out. Kumiko was dressed for her night job, BTW.

"Dinner was fantastic, Mr. Suzuki," Kumiko said. "You'll have to teach me the recipe sometime."

"Why, thank you, Miss Shitennou, and I prefer to be called just Suzuki," Suzuki said.

"Sorry, M…Suzuki," Kumiko bowed as she apologized.

"You are forgiven," Suzuki said as he bowed back. He then faced Uzuki and Kumiko. "Thank you both very much for having me here."

"No problem," Uzuki said.

"Thank you again for watching over my daughter," Kumiko said. "You know, you're not so bad after all."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Miss Shitennou," Suzuki said. He then turned to Uzuki. "So…see you tomorrow at school?"

"It's a date," Uzuki said before gently kissing him on the cheek. Suzuki was definitely shocked at what just happened, but he held his cheek and managed to back himself right into the railing and flipped over it. "Suzuki!" Uzuki screamed as she saw Suzuki fall over the railing…and land perfectly on the ground below, with a ta-da pose. (Note: Uzuki lives on the second floor of the apartment complex.)

"That was unbelievable," Kumiko said. "I didn't know he could do that!"

"There's a lot of things I don't know about him, mom," Uzuki admitted to her mother. Suzuki then looked up at Uzuki and gave her a two-fingered salute. Uzuki saluted back and kept smiling as he turned and went off into the distance.

"Uzuki…" Kumiko called out to her daughter. "Uzuki…"

_**(end flashback)**_

* * *

"Uzuki?" This brought Uzuki out of the daydream, and as the school custodian, who had dark blond hair and blue eyes, had walked into the classroom.

"Oh, hello, Takeru," Uzuki said. "Are you locking up now?"

"Yep," Takeru said. "You're the last teacher in here, Uzuki. It's almost 6:00."

"Six o'clock?" Uzuki double checked the clock on her wall. "I didn't realize how late it was! I'm going to be late for dinner!"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, a old friend of mine invited me to have dinner with him tonight," Uzuki said.

"That old friend wouldn't happen to be Takashi Suzkui, would it?" Takeru asked.

"How did you know about that?" Uzuki asked.

"You forget, we were in the same class together," Takeru said.

"Oh, yeah," Uzuki said. She then packed up her stuff and was ready to leave the school. "Have a good weekend, Takeru."

"You too, Miss Uzuki," Takeru said.

And with that, Uzuki left the building.

* * *

"Wow, it is _definitely_ six o'clock," Uzuki said to herself as she was walking towards the bus stop. As soon as she reached the bus stop, she sat down on the bench and took a bus schedule from a nearby holder before reading it. While she was reading, two young women walked up to her, and one of them spoke up.

"Hey, Uzuki!" Uzuki gasped and turned around to face the person that spoke to her. It was actually her two friends from school, Mizuki Takahashi and Natsuko Watanabe. Mizuki was the one that spoke.

"Mizuki! Natsuko!" Uzuki was definitely surprised to see her former classmates and ex-Cosplay Group members (You'll find out why later) at the bus stop. "I haven't seen you two in years!"

"Well, we're here now," Natsuko said.

"So, what have I missed?" Uzuki asked them.

"Well, shortly after we left the…you know, I decided to go into law school," Mizuki said. "I'm specializing in cases involving child abuse."

"Oh…" Uzuki said.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Mizuki said.

"It's okay," Uzuki said. "No problem. So, Natsuko, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I tried out for the track and field team for the Sydney Olympics," Natsuko said."

"And what happened?" Uzuki asked. Natsuko refused to answer, so Mizuki answered for her.

"Natsuko totally screwed up at the tryouts," Mizuki said. "And she got so upset, that she started throwing hurdles and other equipment all over the field."

"Talk about a sore loser," Uzuki said.

"It's gets better," Mizuki said. "When some of the officials tried to calm her down, she basically beat the crap out of them. She made Ken Shamrock look like a Purin (Jigglypuff for the American audience)."

"I thought I told you never to tell anyone about that," Natsuko said, gritting her teeth.

"Sorry," Mizuki said. At that moment, the bus arrived.

"So, where are you guys headed?" Uzuki asked them.

"Well, Natsuko's dad invited us to dinner at his place," Mizuki explained.

"Yeah, he just came back from Malaysia," Natsuko said. "He's got some pictures that he's been wanting to show me. Where are you headed?"

"Akira's," Uzuki said. "I'm having dinner with Suzuki over there."

"S-Suzuki?!" both girls said.

"Mm-hmm," Uzuki nodded. "And afterwards, I'm spending the night over at his apartment."

"His apartment?" both girls asked.

"Hey…" the bus driver called out, "are you girls getting on or not?"

"Oh, sorry!" Uzuki said just before she got on the bus. Soon, Mizuki and Natsuko followed her in before the driver shut the doors and the bus took off. As the bus took off, someone was remaining in the bus stop, sitting down on the bench and reading a newspaper. He was wearing a trench coat and fedora hat, along with a pair of dark sunglasses.

* * *

You think this is over yet? You've got to be kidding me! I'm just getting started! In the next part of "My Brother From Another Mother," Uzuki and Suzuki have their dinner, and Uzuki remembers the time she and Suzuki formed the Cosplay Group, plus the tragedy involving her mother (you'll have to wait and find out what it's about), and subsequent times the 'siblings' crossed paths over the years. We'll also find out what Uzuki was drawing earlier.

Yes, I borrowed Takato, Kazu, and Kenta from "Digimon Tamers" for this story. I don't own them. And yes, that picture that "Takato" drew is that of Jeri Katou.

Take a wild guess of where I came up with Setsuya Tanaka for Suzuki's exclamation on seeing Uzuki's bruises.

Also, in future "Mama's Past" episodes, expect to see…

The "incident" between Mutsuki Ichimonji and Takahiro Kobayashi.

A newborn Kisaragi being discovered by Hiroshi and Yoshiko Ninomai.

Yayoi's strained relationship with her father.

Uzuki meeting Natsuko and Mizuki for the first time.

Satsuki dealing with the death of her mother.

And more…


	2. My Brother From Another Mother, Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own "Happy Lesson," its characters or concepts. They belong to Mutsumi Sasaki and KSS. Reader discretion is advised and certain celebrities have been impersonated. No celebrities were harmed in the creation of this story. Any similarity to the history of any person, living or dead, or any actual events is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Whew!

This is part two of "My Brother From Another Mother," where Uzuki thinks back to the times she spent with Takashi Suzuki, founder of the Cosplay Group and self-proclaimed Master and Ruler of the World. Just to let you know, the rating is going up to "M," as many of the "Mama's Pasts" stories will feature mature content.

* * *

While on the bus, Uzuki Shitennou, Mizuki Takahashi, and Natsuko Watanabe got reacquainted with each other. They mainly spent their time talking about the other Cosplayers: Yumiko Nakamura and Shizuka Inoue. However, they did talk about themselves for a while.

"You know, I never imagined you as a schoolteacher, Uzuki," Mizuki said. "Then again, you always were into fine arts as long as I've known you."

"Come to think of it, were you always into fine arts, Uzuki?" Natsuko asked.

"As far back as I can remember, yes," Uzuki said.

"Ah," both girls said.

"Say, when did you start teaching at Koyomi?" Mizuki asked.

"September of 2000," Uzuki said. "The Fine Arts teacher had left the school to start a family, and I only expected to be there for a couple of months, but I've been there for over a year and a half now."

"Ah…" both girls said.

"Let me guess…you were planning on going back to Suzuki, weren't you?" Natsuko asked. Uzuki blushed heavily at that remark.

"I…I…"

"Thought so," Natsuko said.

"Hey, Uzuki, isn't your stop coming up?" Mizuki asked. Uzuki then glanced towards the window and saw her bus stop approaching.

"Crap!" Uzuki said, just before she pulled the cord to signal to the bus driver to stop. "Thanks."

"No problem," Mizuki said.

"You know, we really need to get together again," Uzuki said.

"Well, I'm going to be busy with my studies over the next few months, so count me out," Mizuki said.

"Yeah, and I'm booked solid for training, so I won't be joining you, either," Natsuko said.

"Well, just thought I'd ask," Uzuki said. "Thanks again for giving me your phone numbers."

"No problem, Uzuki," Mizuki said.

"And, hey, tell that rainbow-haired maniac I said 'hi,' okay?" Natsuko said.

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Uzuki said in mock-anger. She then gathered her stuff and got off of the bus.

* * *

_**(7:00 P.M.)**_

Uzuki was waiting inside near the entrance of Akira's, the very expensive, very booked restaurant in downtown Tokyo. At that moment, an old man with a walker entered the restaurant and walked towards Uzuki.

"Hey…you're a nice looking young lady there," the old guy said. The startled Uzuki immediately turned to face him. "Very nice indeed."

"Who…who are you?" Uzuki asked nervously. At that moment, the old man chuckled before seemingly discarding his wardrobe, revealing a man dressed wearing a white suit with a red shirt, multi-colored bowtie, and a white hat. He was holding a white baton, and also had a red rose in his lapel.

"Leader of the Cosplay Group, Master and Ruler of the World—Takashi Suzuki," said the man. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, you!" Uzuki said, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Hey!" Suzuki said. "Oh, this is for you, my sister." Suzuki then took the rose from his lapel and handed it to her.

"It won't explode, will it?" Uzuki asked.

"Of course not," Suzuki said. "These are the good roses." Uzuki then took a good whiff of the rose.

"Thank you, Takashi," Uzuki said.

"No problem," Suzuki said. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Uzuki said, and the two went into the restaurant together.

Inside Akra's, the maitre d' was talking with an elderly married couple.

"I'm terribly sorry. I have absolutely nothing available until July," he said to the couple, who sadly left the restaurant. Uzuki and Suzuki then approached the man. "I'm sorry, I have absolutely nothing until…" He stopped when he saw Suzuki hand him a card, which read…

TAKASHI SUZUKI (鈴木 隆) MASTER AND RULER OF THE WORLD (マスターと世界の定規)

"Oh, Suzuki-san. I almost didn't recognize you," the maitre d' said upon looking at the card. "Right this way, please." He then escorted the two to a booth on the far side of the restaurant. "Here you are, sir. Your own private booth."

"Thank you," Suzuki said. Before sitting down, he tossed his white at at a nearby hat rack, where it landed perfectly. He then handed the maitre d' several 10,000 yen bills. "Each of the employees gets one."

"Oh, thank you very much, sir!" the maitre d' said. As soon as the two were seated, Uzuki somewhat glared at Suzuki.

"What?!"

"Where did you get that money, Takashi?" Uzuki asked suspiciously.

"You forget, my family…or rather, my adoptive family is one of the richest families in the world," Suzuki said.

"And how much did you give him?" Uzuki asked.

"Two hundred thousand," Suzuki said.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Uzuki asked.

"Of course not," Suzuki said. "Now, each of them getting 50,000…that's a bit much."

"If you say so," Uzuki said.

Soon, the waiter asked for their order, which they gave him.

"You'll never guess who I ran into earlier today," Uzuki said.

"Kotono Mitsuishi and Omi Minami," Suzuki said.

"Close," Uzuki said. "Mizuki Takahashi and Natsuko Watanabe."

"Ah, yes, the old sisters," Suzuki said. "I haven't seen them in three years. We really should get together again."

"Well, they're going to be a bit busy, but I think that is a good idea," Uzuki said. "I haven't seen Shizuka or Yumiko since I started teaching at Koyomi."

"You teach at Koyomi now?" Suzuki asked.

"Yep," Uzuki said. "I was only going to stay for a few months, but…I loved doing it so much that I kept the job."

"I see," Suzuki said. "I almost went to Koyomi, but when I heard about that scandal involving the wrestling team, I begged my parents to pick another school. By mere chance, the next school they picked happened to be the school you were going to at that time, Sister Uzuki."

"And I'm glad that they picked it, too," Uzuki said. "But as you would say…"

"It wasn't chance at all, but destiny," Suzuki and Uzuki said. Both of them laughed for a bit before sighing.

"Hey, Takashi…you remember when we first formed the Cosplay Group?" Uzuki then asked.

"Of course I do," Suzuki said. "July 16, 1993. I was watching a rather peculiar episode of Dairanger. I think it was the one where the Won Tiger first appeared, but I may be wrong. That's not important. Anyways, if I recall correctly, you and the ex-sisters were having lunch on the rooftop…"

* * *

_**(Flashback; Friday, July 16, 1993—Chiba)**_

Uzuki, Mizuki, and Natsuko were eating lunch on the roof of the high school, since it was such a nice day.

"So, what are your plans for Summer Vacation?" Mizuki asked.

"Dad's taking me with him on his trip to Singapore," Natsuko said.

"Another assignment?" Uzuki asked.

"Nope," Natsuko said. "He figured we haven't been spending as much time together as he wanted, so he requested a couple of weeks off."

"Really?" Mizuki asked.

"Mm-hmm," Natsuko said. "How about you, Uzuki? What are your plans?"

"Well, mom and I are going to go to Disneyland this Sunday," Uzuki said, "but other than that, I don't know yet."

"You and the rainbow-haired maniac going to spend any time together?" Natsuko asked.

"You know, if you told Suzuki that to his face, he'd probably kick your butt," Uzuki said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Natsuko said. "What about you, Miz?"

"Since my grades have been on the downside recently, my parents are forcing me to go to this special class every afternoon," Mizuki explained.

"Oh, you're kidding me!" Natsuko said.

"I'm serious," Mizuki said. "In fact, my dad even said that if my grades don't go up during the next term, he's taking me to an all-girls school." This started to make Uzuki upset a little. "Sorry, Uzuki. I know how sensitive you are when we mention father."

"It's okay," Uzuki said. "I'm all right now." At that moment, a mysterious figure leapt up from the floor, did a couple of forward flips, and landed on the rooftop, right in front of the three girls. This figure was dressed as Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya. He then handed Uzuki an envelope. "For us?" 'Jiraiya' nodded then turned around and leapt over the barrier and down towards the ground.

"That Suzuki of yours is a weird person, Uzuki," Natsuko said.

"That wasn't Suzuki," Uzuki said. "But this note here is from him."

"Note?" Mizuki wondered. Natsuko and Uzuki then gathered around Mizuki and they all read the note together.

_To my sisters. (stop)_

_I'd like you all to meet me at my penthouse at precisely 5:55 p.m. (stop)_

_There is much we have to discuss at that time. (stop)_

_Try not to be late. (stop)_

_Takashi Suzuki  
Master and Ruler of the World_

_P.S.: This message will self-destruct._

"SELF-DESTRUCT?!" All three girls screamed. At that moment, Natsuko grabbed the letter and threw it off of the roof. Seconds later, it exploded, but not before it landed in the school swimming pool, which caused liters of water to flow into the air.

"Looks like we won't be swimming in P.E. today," Uzuki said.

_**(5:54 P.M.)**_

"Come on, girls! We've got less than a minute to get to Suzuki's place!" Uzuki called out to Natsuko and Mizuki, who were slacking off in their running towards Suzuki's house.

"Why…does he have to live…so far from us?!" Mizuki panted.

"You never told me…that he lives in Tokyo!" Natsuko said.

"Well…sorry I forgot to tell you girls that," Uzuki said. "However…he feels more comfortable going to school in Chiba than he does in Tokyo."

"Whatever…" Natsuko said. As they were running, a red '86 Mazda Capella (626 in North America) 5-door hatchback pulled over to the side. The driver, who is actually a young Satoshi "Toshi" Miyamoto, rolled down his passenger's side window.

"You girls need a lift?" Toshi asked them.

"Yeah," Uzuki said. All three girls then got into the car, Uzuki in the front, Natsuko behind Uzuki, and Mizuki behind Toshi. "Thanks."

"No problem," Toshi said. "So, where are you headed?"

"Tokyo," Uzuki said. She then handed him a piece of paper. "Here's the address."

"I know where that is," Toshi said. "I'll get you there in a jiffy."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at a high-rise apartment building, at least 20 stories tall.

"We're here," Toshi said.

"Thanks again for the lift," Uzuki said as she got out of the car. She then tossed him a 100 yen coin.

"Anytime," Toshi said. As soon as all the girls were out of the car, he took off.

"This is where he lives?" Mizuki asked Uzuki.

"Yep," Uzuki said. "He lives in the penthouse on the top floor."

"Penthouse?" Natsuko and Mizuki said in surprise.

"The bastard's rich," Natsuko said.

"Natsu-chan!" Uzuki said, glaring at her.

"Sorry," Natsuko said. They then walked up to the intercom system and Uzuki pressed one of the buttons.

"Sorry we're late, Takashi," Uzuki said. "We kinda forgot you lived so far from us."

"Just come on in for now," Suzuki said from the other side.

"Okay," Uzuki said.

Soon, the girls were in the elevator. Uzuki pressed the button that read "21." There was no 13th floor, by the way.

"Oh, there's one thing I should warn you about," Uzuki said. "Takashi has all these suits of various tokusatsu heroes. Now, most of them are mannequins, but a couple of them are actual people inside the costume, so be careful."

"Thanks for warning us," Mizuki said. They then reached the 21st floor and got out of the elevator. After they stepped out, they saw various tokusatsu costumes, as well as numerous toys and figures from various anime and tokusatsu series. As they were walking through the gallery, a red, yellow, and black-costumed figure suddenly came to like, startling Natsuko and Mizuki.

"Is that you, sisters?" Suzuki asked from down the hall.

"Yes, Takashi, it's us," Uzuki said calmly, while the other two girls were freaking out.

"You're twenty minutes late," Suzuki said. "I said 5:55 on the dot, and it's 6:15 right now."

"Sorry about that," Uzuki said, bowing.

"That's all right," Suzuki said. All of a sudden, one of the Red Rangers, with a blue Spade as a visor on the red helmet, came to life and walked over to the girls. He then removed his helmet, revealing himself to be none other than Takashi Suzuki himself.

"Can't you ever greet us normally?" Mizuki asked.

"No way," Suzuki said. His hair was dyed red, blue, pink, and green, while he wasn't wearing glasses.

"Uh, Suzuki…" Natsuko said nervously.

"Relax, sister, that suit doesn't blow up," Suzuki said. "I made sure they got one where the timer didn't work. And if it did work, I made sure it was one that didn't explode."

"That makes us feel a lot better," Natsuko sarcastically said.

"So, why'd you call us here, Suzuki?" Mizuki asked.

"My sisters…" Suzuki said, before tossing his Spade Ace uniform to the side, now wearing a white jacket, red shirt, white vest, and white pants. "I've brought you here for a proposition."

"We've already joined your stupid Cosplay club, Suzuki," Natsuko said. At that moment, five figures in assorted colors, with the symbols of Japan, France, the former Soviet Union, Kenya, and America on their chests, were standing right behind her, with Battle Cossack punching his fist in his palm.

"Watanabe…could you repeat that again, please?" Suzuki asked.

"Uh…never mind," Natsuko said nervously.

"Good," Suzuki said. He then turned to the Battle Fever. "You can go away now." The five rangers then went off to wherever. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The three of you are already members of my Cosplay club, but…I think it's time we went one step further."

"Do we have to strip naked again?" Mizuki asked.

"Of course not!" Suzuki said. "Ladies…I'd like to form a Cosplay Group, only this one is different from the club we have at school. Plus, the four of us will be the only members."

"Really?" Natsuko asked.

"Mm-hmm," Suzuki nodded.

"No one else will know about this?" Uzuki asked.

"This is between only the four of us…plus those that can pass our initiation ritual," Suzuki said.

"Initiation ritual?" Uzuki, Natsuko, and Mizuki asked nervously.

"Relax, you three won't have to go through that craziness again," Suzuki said.

"Whew!" they all sighed in relief.

"However…I'd like to go through some quick-change exercises before we adjourn," Suzuki said.

"I hate these things," Natsuko said.

"Me, too," Mizuki said.

Soon, the three girls were doing the "quick-change exercises," which basically consisted of throwing their clothes to the side, and revealing a new costume underneath. Uzuki, having been a cosplayer longer than the other two, was able to quick-change from her high school uniform to a police officer's uniform.

"You're under arrest!" Uzuki said. Natsuko, despite being nervous, was able to quick-change to a cowgirl.

"Bang!" Natsuko said, pointing her 'gun' at Suzuki.

"Hey, be careful with that thing!" Suzuki said in surprise.

"It's only a prop gun, Suzuki," Natsuko said. She then had a worried look on her face. "It _is_ only a prop, right?"

"Of course, sister Natsuko," Suzuki said.

"Okay…" Natsuko said unconvincingly. Mizuki, after taking a second to prepare herself, performed a quick-change…only she changed into her birthday suit.

"MIZUKI!" Uzuki screamed, covering her eyes. Natsuko was blushing slightly while gazing at her…well, let's just say that Uzuki and Natsuko were standing right behind Mizuki. Suzuki, who was now wearing a light blue jacket, matching trousers, dark blue boots, and a black shirt underneath, as well as a pair of dark sunglasses, immediately snapped his fingers. At that moment, a person dressed in a red, white, and black robot costume walked up to him.

"Please get Miss Takahashi some clothing," Suzuki said.

"Of course, Colon," the robot said. She then moonwalked out of the room, while Mizuki was still blushing profusely, covering her intimate areas.

That incident aside, they continued practicing quick-change for the next 20 minutes before the intercom went off.

"Who's that, Takashi?" Uzuki asked.

"Might be my parents," Suzuki said. "Just continue practicing. I'll go and see who it is."

"Okay," all three girls said. As Suzuki was walking over to the intercom…

"I am so embarrassed," Mizuki said. She was now wearing Sailor Mercury's costume.

"Miz, this isn't the first time Takashi's seen you naked," Uzuki said.

"Has he seen _you_ fully naked, Uu-chan?" Natsuko asked.

"No comment," Uzuki simply said. Suzuki then reached the intercom.

"Y'ello," he said as he touched the button.

"Is my daughter in there, Takashi?" the voice on the other side said. Natsuko gasped as soon as she heard who it was.

"Yes, Mr. Watanabe. She is here," Suzuki said. The person on the other side was Kazuki Watanabe, Natsuko's father. He was also Mutsuki's uncle as her mother was Kazuki's sister. Got all that?

"Are her friends with her as well?" Kazuki then asked.

"Yes, sir," Suzuki said.

"I'd like them out here in the next five minutes, if you don't mind," Kazuki said.

"Certainly," Suzuki said. He then let go of the button and turned to the girls. "Well, it looks as though the meeting will have to adjourn early."

"Do we have to?" Uzuki asked.

"Apparently so," Suzuki said. The three girls then quick-changed into their school uniforms.

"We'll see you after summer break, Suzuki," Natsuko said.

"Wait just a minute, sisters…" Suzuki said as he quick-changed into his school uniform. "You still haven't given me your decision."

"Decision about what?" Mizuki asked.

"About the Cosplay Group, Sister Mizuki," Suzuki said.

"Can we have some time to think about it please?" Natsuko asked.

"Thirty seconds," Suzuki said.

"That's it?!" Natsuko and Mizuki asked.

"That's it," Suzuki said.

"Hang on, Takashi," Uzuki said. She then pulled Natsuko and Mizuki over to the side and huddled with them. "Come on, guys. I'd really like you two to do this for me."

"Well…" Natsuko said.

"Uu-chan…" Mizuki said.

"You two are my absolute best friends…besides Takashi, that is," Uzuki said.

"Uzuki…" Natsuko said, blushing a bit.

"Uzuki…" Mizuki said, moaning slight.

"PLEASE?!" Uzuki pleaded with them, giving them the puppy-dog eyes.

"Time's up, sisters," Suzuki said. Both of the best friends sighed before turning to face their leader.

"Okay, Suzuki…I'm in," Mizuki said.

"So am I," Natsuko said.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Suzuki said. All four of them then put their hands together in a circle.

All four then exited the building, where they found a man in his early 40s, with medium-length black hair and a beard leaning against an '88 Toyota Land Cruiser.

"Took you guys long enough," the man said.

"Dad!" Natsuko said. "What are you doing here?!"

"Your mom called wondering where the hell you were," Kazuki asked.

"Sorry to worry you, daddy," Natsuko said.

"At least I know that you were all in good hands," Kazuki said, looking towards Suzuki. "Come on. I'll give you all a ride home. Thanks for keeping an eye on them, Takashi."

"No problem, Mr. Watanabe," Suzuki said. "And I hope you show me your pictures of Singapore when you and Natsuko get back." Kazuki then looked over at his daughter, who had a nervous look on her face.

"I, uh…told him of our trip," Natsuko said.

"Natsuko, it's okay if your friends know about you coming with me to Singapore," Kazuki said. As the three girls got into the truck, Kazuki turned to Suzuki. "Oh, by the way, Takashi. I'd like to have dinner with your parents as soon as I get back. Will you please let them know?"

"I will indeed, Mr. Watanabe," Suzuki said. He then saw the truck off as it left for Chiba.

After they got back into Chiba City, Mizuki was dropped off at her house, where she got quite a tongue-lashing from her parents, especially her father. Back in the truck…

"Uzuki, do you think your mom will still be home by the time we get there?" Kazuki asked.

"She should," Uzuki said. "She didn't have to work tonight."

"Well, that's good to know," Kazuki said. "Setsuko wants to play some Gomoku with her next time she gets a chance. Tell her next time she has a night off, you're both welcome to have dinner at our place."

"I will, Mr. Watanabe," Uzuki said. Since moving to Chiba and meeting Natsuko, Uzuki thought of her father, Kazuki, as an uncle-like figure, since she never really had a paternal figure in her life. They soon reached the apartment building where the Shitennous lived.

"Wait in the car, Natsuko," Kazuki said. He and Uzuki then got out of the car.

"Be sure to call me when you get to Singapore, Natsuko," Uzuki said.

"I will, Uu-chan," Natsuko said.

In the apartment, Kumiko was napping on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm?" she said, with the knocking waiting her up. She then got up, walked over to the door, and opened it, revealing her daughter with a middle-aged man. "Oh, hello, Uzuki. Mr. Watanabe."

"I found something you lost, Miss Shitennou," Kazuki said.

"Oh, she wasn't lost, Kazuki," Kumiko said. "In fact…she asked me if she could go to Takashi's place for a while, and I said yes. By the way, Uzuki, did you have dinner already?" Uzuki was about to speak, but before doing so, her stomach growled, and she chuckled nervously. "I'll take that as a no. I'll fix you something quick."

"Thanks, mom," Uzuki said. She then turned to Kazuki. "Thanks again for taking me home, Mr. Watanabe."

"No problem, Uzuki," Kazuki said. He was about to leave, but then turned back to face Uzuki. "Oh, by the way, how did you all get to Suzuki's place anyways?" Uzuki was about to answer, but Kazuki cut her off. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I'll see you in a few weeks, Uzuki."

"Bye, Mr. Watanabe," Uzuki said, waving good-bye as Kazuki left the apartment.

_**(end flashback)**_

* * *

Back in the restaurant at the private table of Takashi Suzuki…

"It's too bad I don't have Mr. Watanabe's number anymore," Uzuki said. "He was such a nice, friendly man."

"He is, indeed," Suzuki said. At that moment, one of the waitresses showed up with a champagne bottle.

"Bollinger, Vintage '77," the waitress said.

"Arigato," Suzuki said. The waitress then poured each of them a glass before placing the bottle on the table.

"'77?" Uzuki asked.

"The year you were born," Suzuki said.

"Ah," Uzuki said. "Well, here's to an everlasting friendship."

"And maybe much more," Suzuki said, causing Uzuki to blush a bit. "_Cheers_."

"Kampai," Uzuki said. They clanged glasses and drank the champagne. After they had drunken the champagne, Uzuki had a sad look on her face.

"What is it, sister?" Suzuki asked with concern.

"I was just thinking of my mother…the day that she died," Uzuki said sadly.

* * *

_**(Flashback; Friday, July 1, 1994—Chiba)**_

On a warm Friday night, a motorcycle is seen cruising through the streets of Chiba City. It soon arrives at the apartment complex where Uzuki and Kumiko live. The motorcycle is then parked, and its rider disembarks from it and removes his helmet, revealing himself to be Takashi Suzuki, now with blue streaks in his blond hair. He was also wearing a blue-jean jacket, covering a black T-shirt that had a flag of Japan on it, and below it, it said in white '1992 AFC Asian Cup Champions,' and wearing blue jeans. Suzuki then walked up to the apartment where Uzuki lived and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Uzuki asked through the door.

"It's your brother from another mother," Suzuki said.

"Just a second," Uzuki said through the door. While waiting for her to open the door, Suzuki turned on his Game Boy and started playing Super Mario Land 2. A few minutes later, the front door opened, revealing Uzuki wearing a blue bathrobe. "Hey."

"Hello, sis," Suzuki said, turning off his Game Boy. "Thought you could use some company, since your mother's working late again." He then heard water running in the background and noticed Uzuki wearing the bathrobe. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not really," Uzuki said. "I was just on my way to take a shower. You can come in if you want."

"Why, thank you," Suzuki said as he bowed. He then entered the apartment and took off his shoes. "Mind if I turn on your TV, sis?"

"Not at all," Uzuki said.

"Thanks," Suzuki said. He turned on the TV, and noticed a tape in the VCR, which they had gotten with the money that Suzuki game them. "What's in the VCR, Uzuki?"

"I was taping Kakuranger, since I knew you wanted to watch it," Uzuki said from inside the bathroom.

"Excellent," Suzuki said. He then started to play the tape.

Twenty minutes later, the tape was finished, and Uzuki came out of the bathroom wearing a pink towel around her body and a shower cap on her head.

"Did you enjoy it, Takashi?" Uzuki asked.

"Definitely," Suzuki said. He then blushed a bit upon seeing her in the towel. "Uh, Uzuki…could you please…?"

"Oh, right!" Uzuki said, noticing the condition she was in. "I'll be right back!" She then ran into her bedroom to change. While he was waiting, Suzuki looked at Super Famicom that Uzuki had gotten for her 16th birthday. He then looked over the games that Uzuki had, from 'Super Mario World' to 'Super Metroid'.

"Is it all right if I play your Famicom, Uzuki?" Suzuki asked.

"Takashi, you don't have to ask," Uzuki said, calling from her bedroom.

"All right," Suzuki said. He then decided to play 'Super Metroid.'

**_(10:00 P.M., Sato Convenience Store)_**

Kumiko was working behind the counter. Only two more hours and she would be able to go back home. She hated working here, but knew that she had to in order to support her and Uzuki. Even with Suzuki's donation, they still had trouble coming up with the rent and such. Working two jobs a day was starting to really stress her out. Thank goodness she had some vacation time going. One of her fellow employees, Katsu Sato, and the younger brother of the owner of the store, tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go out and smoke for a bit," Katsu said. "I'll be right back."

"Just don't take too long," Kumiko said. "You know I don't like being behind the counter by myself."

"Sure, Kumiko," Katsuo said. He then left poor Kumiko behind the counter by her lonedome. Kumiko sighed as she looked around the empty store. Just then, three figures, each wearing a black ski mask and a gray trench coat, entered the store.

"Can I help you gentlemen with something?" Kumiko asked the men.

"Actually, you can," the head masked figure said. All three then took out machine guns with silencers on them and aimed them at Kumiko.

"Look…take whatever you want, just don't hurt me!" Kumiko said.

"That does sound rewarding, but…" the main baddie said as he readied his gun.

Outside, Katsu was smoking. He then checked his watch, which read 10:05.

"Hmm…maybe five more minutes," Katsu said. Just then, he heard a strange sound coming from inside the store. "What in the?!" He then dropped his cigarette, put it out with his foot, and rushed back into the store. When he came back in, he saw everything looked normal, except that Kumiko didn't seem to be there. "Kumiko?" He then went behind the counter and was startled at what he saw. "Oh, my GOD!"

Meanwhile, at the Shitennou residence, Suzuki was still playing Super Metroid on the Super Famicom.

"Are you still playing that game?" Uzuki asked Suzuki. She was wearing her long pink nightgown and her ponytails were tied into buns.

"Yes, I am, sister," Suzuki said. "Just give me a minute so I can save it, okay?"

"All right," Uzuki said. After Suzuki saved the game, he turned off the video game system.

"Let's see what's on the telly right now, shall we?" Suzuki said. As soon as he switched from the A/V to regular television.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulletin," the news anchor said. "Let's go live to the west side of Mihama."

"Tetsuya, we have just received work that a convenience store worker over on the west side of Mihama has been shot," the female reporter said. "There doesn't appear to be anything taken, only that one of the clerks was shot."

"Hey, isn't that the convenience store where your mom works?" Suzuki asked.

"You know what, you're right!" Uzuki said nervously. "I hope she's okay."

Back on the television…

"Police, unfortunately, have no leads at this moment…" the reporter said. "Oh, here's one of the officers right now. Sir, can you tell us anything about what just happened here?"

"No comment," the officer simply said.

"But, sir…"

"What part of 'no comment' don't you understand?" the officer asked the reporter.

"I'm really worried, Takashi," Uzuki said.

"So am I, Uzuki-chan," Suzuki said. "So am I." At that moment, the telephone rang. "I wonder who that could be."

"I'll get it, Takashi," Uzuki said. She then walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Uzuki?" Katsu said. He was calling from a nearby payphone.

"Katsu!" Uzuki said. "Then that means…"

"Your mother was shot, Uzuki," Katsu said. Uzuki had a real worried look on her face. "I honestly don't think she's going to make it. I'm going to go in the ambulance with her. I'll call back when we arrive at the hospital."

"Okay…" Uzuki said, totally upset as she hung up the phone. Suzuki then turned to face her.

"Your mother?" Suzuki said. Uzuki then started to cry and fell into Suzuki's shoulder. Suzuki then tried to comfort her as best as he could.

About an hour later, as Uzuki was napping against Suzuki's shoulder, the phone rang again. Uzuki moaned as she woke up to answer it.

"Hello?" Uzuki said.

"Miss Shitennou?" the person on the other side said.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, I have the unfortunate…responsibility…to let you know that your mother, Kumiko Shitennou, had died," the doctor said. Uzuki then dropped the phone as soon as she heard the news. "Hello? Miss Shitennou?" Suzuki then picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Suzuki said. He then heard what the doctor had to say. "I see. Yes, we'll be down there first thing in the morning. Thank you." He then hung up and looked at Uzuki, who had a look complete of shock and disbelief on her face. "We, uh…need to go to the hospital tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Uzuki said weakly.

"Do you want me to spend the night with you, Uzuki?" Suzuki asked.

"Yeah, sure," Uzuki said.

The next day, Suzuki took Uzuki on his motorcycle to the hospital where Kumiko was driven to. They then went into the morgue where Kumiko's body was being stored at.

"What exactly happened?" Suzuki asked the doctor. Uzuki still couldn't believe what had just happened the night before.

"Multiple bullet wounds to the chest," the doctor said. "There wasn't anything we could have done. She was probably dead before the ambulance even arrived."

"Can…can I see her, please?" Uzuki asked.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," the doctor said.

"I just have to see her…PLEASE!" Uzuki said with tears in her eyes.

"Very well," the doctor said.

The doctor then took the both of them to the place where Kumiko was being stored. As soon as he showed Kumiko's body to her, Uzuki then started to cry again, and Suzuki comforted her.

_**(Friday, July 8, 1994; Shitennou Apartment, Chiba)**_

Uzuki was laying on her stomach on her bed, crying into her pillow. In the living room, Kazuki Watanabe (now sporting a shorter haircut, but keeping the full beard) and Kiyoshi Suzuki (Takashi's adopted father) were talking to each other in the dining room.

"So, what have you found out?" Kazuki asked.

"She does have family members," Mr. Suzuki said. "However, none of them want to look after her."

"Selfish bastards," Kazuki said.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, why wouldn't her own family look out for her?" Kazuki asked.

"Apparently, Kumiko fell out of favor with several members of her family," Mr. Suzuki said. "And I'll give you one guess why."

"Because Uzuki was an illegitimate child?" Kazuki said.

"Yep," Mr. Suzuki said. "When we had dinner at Christmas last year, she told Tomiko and myself about Uzuki's father." Tomiko was Kiyoshi's wife, and Takashi's adopted mother.

"Well, what did she say?" Kazuki asked.

"She didn't really say anything," Mr. Suzuki said. "Other than she really knew who Uzuki's father was, but wouldn't tell us. In fact, she said right then and there that she would only tell Uzuki when she reached her 20th birthday. And now…"

"Uzuki will probably never know who her father is," Kazuki said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking as well," Mr. Suzuki said. "So, where is she going to stay now?"

"I already talked with the Takahashis," Kazuki said. "They're not willing to take her, and I don't have room at my place for her either."

"Well, where else is she going to stay?" Mr. Suzuki then asked. Kazuki then glanced over at the rich man sitting across from him. "What?"

"Kiyoshi, you're the only other possibility," Kazuki said. "Uzuki doesn't have too many friends, and you're the only other person I can think of. Besides…she and Takashi seem to be the closest out of all of them."

"Yes…but Kazuki…" Mr. Suzuki started to say.

"Takashi would probably want her to stay with him as well," Kazuki said.

"Well…I'll give him a call right now," Mr. Suzuki said.

"Isn't he at school?" Kazuki asked.

"He is, but I can get in touch with him at any time," Mr. Suzuki said. He then stood up and walked over to the phone.

"I'm not going to respond to that," Kazuki said. Suzuki then dialed the number and awaited a response.

"Takashi?" Mr. Suzuki said. "I was wondering something…I see. Well, I don't know if she'll want to talk, but I'll try and get her." He then set the handset on the counter next to the phone.

"I'll get her, Kiyoshi," Kazuki said, getting out of his chair and walking over to Uzuki's bedroom door, knocking on it. "Uzuki?" In the bedroom, Uzuki moaned as she woke up and wiped her face.

"Yes?" she said.

"Takashi wants to talk to you," Kazuki said from outside.

"Takashi?!" Uzuki said confusedly. He then opened the door, walked out of the room, and went to the phone.

"Hello, my sister," Suzuki said.

"Takashi," Uzuki said. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I am," Suzuki said. "You know, the principal here said that he wants to see you back here on Monday."

"Okay," Uzuki said. "So, what's going on?"

"I just talked to my father. We both want you to know that you're more than welcome to stay at our place for as long as you want," Suzuki said.

"Thank you, Takashi," Uzuki said. "I actually have to be out of here by the first of next month, but I can move in with you guys tonight, if possible."

"That would be fine with me," Suzuki said. "Of course, we still have to talk to my mom, but I'm sure we can take you in tonight."

"Okay, Takashi," Uzuki said. "I'll see you tonight then. Bye."

"Bye, Uzuki," Suzuki said, hanging up on his end.

"I'll help you pack, Uzuki," Kazuki said.

"Thank you, Mr. Watanabe," Uzuki said.

"I'll go ahead and prepare for you, Uzuki," Mr. Suzuki said. "Plus, I'd better inform Tomiko of you staying with us."

"Thanks, Mr. Suzuki," Uzuki said.

Later that night, Kazuki took Uzuki to the Tokyo Suzuki residence in his Land Cruiser.

"Well…this is it," Kazuki said.

"Yeah…" Uzuki said.

"Just to let you know, we're all here if you need us," Kazuki said.

"Arigato, Watanabe-san," Uzuki said. She then got out of the car carrying a pink bag. "Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime," Kazuki said. He then drove off, and Uzuki sighed as she gazed upon the complex where she would be living.

In the penthouse, Uzuki was now talking with Takashi Suzuki's parents.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Suzuki," Uzuki said.

"You're very welcome," Kiyoshi Suzuki said.

"We tend to think of you as another daughter, Uzuki," Tomiko Suzuki said.

"R…really?" Uzuki asked, with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes," Tomiko said. "Ever since Takashi first called you his 'sister from another mother'." Uzuki blushed profusely upon hearing that.

"Tomiko…" Kiyoshi said.

Some time later, Takashi Suzuki himself entered the penthouse.

"The boss…is back," Suzuki said.

"Welcome home, Takashi," Tomiko said.

"Where is my sister?" Suzuki asked.

"Uzuki? Well…" Kiyoshi said.

"Never mind," Suzuki said. "She probably went to bed already." He then walked over to his bedroom door. He then opened the door and found Uzuki standing there, wearing only her undergarments.

"Suzuki!" Uzuki said with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Uzuki, what are you doing in here?!" Suzuki asked.

"I'm sorry, Takashi," Uzuki said, blushing a bit. "I didn't think you'd mind if I changed in here."

"Well, next time, give me a fair warning, okay?" Suzuki said.

"Okay," Uzuki said. She then looked over the scars on her body. "I don't know if those things will ever heal."

"Well, physically, they will heal," Suzuki said. He then fully entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Emotionally…I don't think you'll ever heal from that."

"I guess not," Uzuki said. "Takashi…I'd like you to turn around for a minute, please."

"Oh, okay," Suzuki said. He then turned his back to his 'sister.' After a few minutes. "Can I turn back around now?"

"Not yet," Uzuki said.

After another minute…

"Now?"

"Now," Uzuki said. Suzuki turned around and stepped back in surprise upon what he saw. Uzuki was standing in front of him…completely in the nude.

_**(end flashback)**_

Uzuki still had a sad look on her face.

"You know…I'm still wondering why you showed me your naked body that day," Suzuki said.

"Hmm?" Uzuki said. "Oh, that! Well…" She then took another sip of the champagne. "I wanted to show you that I trusted you one hundred percent. Of course, I obviously wasn't ready for sex yet. I'm still not, in a way."

"I see," Takashi said. He then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Uzuki asked.

"I was just thinking of how many strings my dad had to pull in order to have us room together at Chiba University," Suzuki said.

"Yeah…" Uzuki said. She then took another sip of the champagne.

"What are you think of now, sister?" Suzuki asked.

"When Shizuka and Yumiko joined the Cosplay Group…" Uzuki said.

* * *

_**(Flashback; Saturday, September 7, 1996; Chiba)**_

In their shared dorm room at Chiba University, Takashi and Uzuki were getting bare back massages from professional masseuses.

"Takashi…"

"Yes, Uzuki?"

"Have you ever thought about adding another member of the Cosplay Group?" Uzuki asked him.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Suzuki said. "I'm having an audition later today."

"And you didn't tell me?" Uzuki asked in mock anger.

"I was going to get around to it," Suzuki said. "Okay, boys, that's enough. Your tip's on the counter." As soon as the two masseuses were gone, Suzuki and Uzuki repositioned themselves so that they sat on the beds, making sure to cover their bodies with the towels.

"Will Mizuki and Natsuko be at the audition?" Uzuki asked.

"Of course they will," Suzuki said.

"You're not forcing them to come, are you?" Uzuki asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Relax, sister," Suzuki said. "I actually begged them to come this time, and they agreed."

"If you say so," Uzuki said.

Later that day, at Suzuki and Uzuki's dorm room, Natsuko, Mizuki, Uzuki, and Suzuki were all sitting behind a table. Suzuki was wearing a trenchcoat and fedora hat.

"Is that get-up really necessary, Suzuki?" Natusko asked.

"Of course it is," Suzuki said. "Bring in the first victim." A navy-blue-haired woman entered the room. "Name?"

"Yuu Kinomoto," the woman said.

"Okay, Yuu, what are your favorite anime?" Natsuko asked.

"Sailor Moon and Kodocha," Yuu said.

"What the hell is Kodocha?" Mizuki whispered to Uzuki.

"Kodomo no Odocha," Uzuki said. "It's on every Friday night at 6:00 on TV Tokyo. I watch it after Carranger."

"What's it about?" Mizuki asked.

"And you call yourself a Cosplayer?" Natsuko asked sarcastically. She then turned back to Yuu. "All right. You ever see or read 'Marmalade Boy'?"

"Uh…I'm afraid I haven't," Yuu admitted.

"Next," Suzuki said.

"But, I…" Yuu started to say.

"Next!" Suzuki said. Yuu then reluctantly left the room.

The next three auditions didn't go as well either.

"Uh-uh!"

"Nope!"

"Not in this lifetime!"

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Uzuki?" Mizuki asked.

"It's actually Takashi's idea, but yeah, I'm sure it's a great idea," Uzuki said.

"I just hope that the next person to audition is a lot better than that last one," Natsuko said. "He was a total pervert!" At that moment, a pair of hands started fondling Natsuko's breasts. "AAH!!" Both Uzuki and Suzuki turned to see a blushing Mizuki still sitting in her seat.

"What…was that?" Uzuki asked.

"Man…that pervert must not want to take no for an answer!" Natusko said.

"I don't think that was him," Mizuki said.

"What makes you say that?" Natsuko asked.

"Well…AAAH!" Mizuki said just as her breasts were being fondled by this mystery person. Suzuki then glanced over to the side and noticed the person groping one of his 'sisters.' The mystery person was then about to fondle Uzuki, but before he…or she could do so, Suzuki stood up, grabbed the person, and lifted her off the ground.

"Uh…hi," the fondler simply said. It was a woman with blonde hair, but even Suzuki could tell it was not her natural hair color. She also spoke with a Hōnichi dialect.

(Hōnichi—"Buzen (Eastern of Fukuoka and Northern of Oita), Bungo (Southern of Oita) and Hyuga (Miyazaki)")

"How did you get in here?" Suzuki asked.

"I climbed in through the bedroom window," the female intruder said. "Lucky for me, it was unlocked."

"You know, if you wanted to audition, you could have just used the front door," Suzuki said. "You did come here to audition, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're a sneaky one…I like you," Suzuki said. "Now, if you could please stand in front of the table, we can continue the audition."

"Yes, sir!" the girl said, saluting. She then leapt over the table and stood in front of the girls, with Natsuko and Mizuki glaring at her.

"State your full name, age, place of residence, and sexual orientation," Suzuki said.

"I'm Inoue Shizuka," the woman said. "19 years old. I was born in Kitakyushu, but I lived in Fukuoka until my parents kicked me out. Oh, and I'm a lesbian."

"Oh…my…god!" Mizuki said.

"Did you have to ask her that, Takashi?" Uzuki whispered to him.

"Yes," Suzuki said. "I just had to know."

"Okay…" Uzuki said, sweatdropping a bit.

"One question…did you have to touch Mizuki and mine's breasts?" Natsuko asked.

"Yeah," Shizuka said. "I like touching boobies…especially big ones!" Both Natsuko and Mizuki sweatdropped profusely upon hearing that.

"Uh…is that your natural hair color, Shizuka?" Uzuki asked.

"Hell, no," Shizuka said. "My real hair color's black."

"I noticed," Suzuki said.

"I don't even want to ask what kind of manga you enjoy, Shizuka," Mizuki said.

"Well, I don't like her," Natsuko said. "So, I'll go no." She then raised a sign with a red "X" on it.

"Are we voting already?" Uzuki asked.

"I guess," Mizuki said. "Well, despite your…uniqueness, I think you deserve a chance." She then raised a sign with a green circle on it.

"Same here," Uzuki said, holding up the sign with the green circle.

"It's decided," Suzuki said. "Shizuka Inoue…welcome to the Cosplay Group."

_**(Two Hours Later…)**_

A tanned woman with dark brown hair pulled into two French braids, as well as wearing glasses entered the room.

"Okay, let's get this over with," she said to the 'judges.'

"All right…" Mizuki said. "Please give us your name, age, place of residence, and sexual orientation. That last one is totally optional."

"Nakamura Yumiko," she said. "I'm 21, and I'm from Osaka."

"Anything else we should know before we get into the nitty-gritty, Nakamura-san?" Natsuko asked.

"Well…I don't know if it counts, but I'm a distant cousin of Ultimate Boxer Sammy 'Supernova' Nakamura," Yumiko said.

"I like her already," Natsuko said, raising the sign with the green circle.

"Wait a minute…we didn't even ask about her favorites yet," Mizuki said.

"To be honest, I only came here because this was the only other club left on campus," Yumiko said. She then noticed Suzuki in his outfit. "Who are you supposed to be, Tetsuro Tamba from G-Men?"

"Actually, it's from Key Hunter, but it's nice that you were able to figure out what I was cosplaying as," Suzuki said.

"Wait a minute…this is a Cosplay club?" Yumiko asked.

"Actually, this is the Cosplay Group," Suzuki said as he stood up and tilted up his hat.

"What the difference?" Yumiko asked.

"Well…none, actually," Suzuki said. "But you are not to disclose the secrets of the Cosplay Group, nor are you to tell anyone of your membership, got it?"

"Wait a minute…you mean I'm already in?" Yumiko asked.

"Of course," Suzuki said. "Mainly, it's to keep an eye on our other new member."

"Other new member?" Yumiko asked. Just then, she screamed as Shizuka was groping her breasts from behind.

"Wow…your boobies are pretty big!" Shizuka said.

"I hate this Group already," Yumiko said.

_**(Later that night…)**_

Takashi Suzuki, now dressed in the costume worn by Goku in "Dragon Ball Z," addressed the Cosplay Group: co-captain Uzuki Shitennou, senior member Mizuki Takahashi, senior member Natsuko Watanabe, and the newcomers Shizuka Inoue and Yumiko Nakamura.

"Now, in order to be fully initiated into the Cosplay Group, you must recite the oath," Suzuki said.

"Oh, not this again," Natsuko said.

"Suzuki…do we have to go through this again?" Mizuki said.

"Yes," Suzuki said. "Now, raise your right hands." Everyone raised their right hands, except for one. "Your _right_ hand, Shizuka." She then corrected herself. Suzuki then cleared his throat.

"I, state your name…"

"I, state your name…," the girls repeated. However, both Yumiko and Shizuka stated their full names.

"You're supposed to repeat the exact phrase, Yumiko and Shizuka," Suzuki said. "Now, let's try this again. I, state your name…"

"I, state your name…," the girls repeated perfectly.

"…do solemnly swear…"

"…do solemnly swear…"

"…that I will not reveal the secrets of the Cosplay Group…"

"…that I will not reveal the secrets of the Cosplay Group…"

"…to a non-member…"

"…to a non-member…"

"…under penalty of expulsion…"

"…under penalty of expulsion…"

"…humiliation…"

"…humiliation…"

"…and downright dirtiness…"

"…and downright dirtiness…"

"…so help me God…"

"…so help me God…"

"…Amen."

"…Amen."

_**(End Flashback)**_

"And the six of us were virtually inseparable for the next three years," Suzuki said.

"Yeah," Uzuki said. "Oh, by the way, Natsuko and Mizuki said 'hi'."

"She called me the 'rainbow-haired maniac' again, didn't she?" Suzuki asked.

"Yep," Uzuki said. "You know…I'm starting to think you deliberate held yourself back."

"What do you mean?" Suzuki asked.

"You know…so we'd be in the same class when you were transferred," Uzuki said. Suzuki then chuckled in response.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Suzuki asked. "What in the hell is taking the food so long?"

"Well, this _is_ the busiest and most expensive restaurant in the city, Takashi," Uzuki said.

"Yes, but the food should have been five minutes ago," Suzuki said. "I need something to get my mind off of my hunger. Are you still living with your roommate in Hachioji?"

"Actually, I've moved to Tokyo, Takashi," Uzuki said. "Plus, I have four more roommates."

"Four?" Suzuki said. "Never mind. I don't want to know about that…yet."

"Well…" Uzuki started to say.

_**(Flashback; Monday, March 22, 1999; Tokyo)**_

Uzuki, Suzuki, Natsuko, and Mizuki had all graduated from college, and were all currently staying at Suzuki's penthouse until they could find some place more permanent to live. At this moment, Natsuko and Mizuki were out, so Uzuki and Suzuki had the place pretty much to themselves. Uzuki knocked on Suzuki's bedroom door.

"Takashi?" Uzuki said, hoping for a response. However, she received none. "Takashi, are you in there?" After another minute, Uzuki simply opened the door and notice Suzuki lying on his bed, completely in the nude. "Takashi?"

"Hmm?" Suzuki said, waking up. He didn't make an attempt to cover himself up. His body was definitely toned, with not an ounce, not even a milligram, of fat on it. "Oh, hi, Uzuki."

"Hey," Uzuki said. "Can I talk to you about something, please?"

"Certainly," Suzuki said. "But shut the door, please."

"Of course," Uzuki said, shutting the door to the bedroom. She then completely disrobed and climbed onto the bed next to Suzuki. Both were comfortable being completely nude in front of the other.

"So, what's on your mind, sister?" Suzuki asked.

"I found a new apartment in Hachioji," Uzuki said. "I will have to share it with someone else, though."

"And that bothers you?" Suzuki asked.

"A little," Uzuki said. "Do you think I should move, Takashi?"

"Uzuki…what does your heart tell you?" Suzuki asked.

"Well…" Uzuki started to say, but was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Suzuki asked.

"It's Mizuki," the person on the other side said.. "What are you two doing in there? The meeting's supposed to start."

"We'll be out in minute," Suzuki said. He then turned to Uzuki. "I almost forgot about that, and I never forget our meetings."

"Yeah. We should get dressed, Takashi," Uzuki said.

"Good idea," Suzuki said.

After they got dressed, the two joined the other Cosplayers: Shizuka, Natsuko, Mizuki, Yumiko; in the living room.

"Well, then…let's get down to business," Suzuki said. "Who would like to speak first?" Natsuko raised her hand, and Suzuki handed her a hockey stick that he was holding.

"Miz and I have an important announcement," Natsuko said. "We're leaving the Cosplay Group."

"NANI?!" Shizuka said. Suzuki then signaled for Natsuko to hand him the stick, which she did.

"Shizuka, this is a stick meeting," Suzuki said. "Which means you can only talk when someone holds the stick." Uzuki then raised her hand, so Suzuki handed her the stick.

"Why are you two leaving?" Uzuki asked. Mizuki then raised her hand, so Uzuki handed the stick to her.

"Well, I want to continue with my studies, so being in the Cosplay Group will be a major distraction," Mizuki said. She then handed the stick to Natsuko.

"Yeah, and I want to train for the Sydney Olympics," Natsuko said. Yumiko then raised her hand and Natsuko handed the stick to her.

"Well, I wish the both of you luck," Yumiko said. At that moment, Suzuki snapped his fingers and Yumiko handed the stick back to him.

"You know…there's something I forgot to mention when you both joined the Cosplay Group," Suzuki said. "It goes something like this: When you're in the Cosplay Group…you're in for life."

"Life?!" Mizuki and Natsuko said.

"VIOLATION!" Shizuka said, pointing to the both of them. Uzuki then raised her hand so Suzuki could hand the stick to her.

"TRIPLE VIOLATION!" Uzuki said. "You all talked without the stick."

"Sorry," Natsuko, Mizuki, and Shizuka said.

"Why do we need this stupid stick anyways?" Yumiko asked.

"All right. The stick was a bad idea, I'll admit it," Suzuki said. "Technically, both of you will still be members of the Cosplay Group. You'll just be on…an indefinitely leave of absence."

"So, they'll be coming back?" Shizuka asked.

"Of course, comrade," Suzuki said with a Russian accent. "No one ever leaves the Cosplay Group."

"Never?!" Yumiko asked.

"Never," Suzuki said.

"Dammit," Yumiko said.

"Natsuko…Mizuki…are you sure this is what you guys want?" Uzuki asked.

"Uzuki, we all knew that we weren't going to be doing this forever," Mizuki said.

"Yeah," Natsuko said. "Besides, isn't that a little extreme, Suzuki? Being in the Cosplay Group for life?"

"Hey, it works for Section 31 and the KGB," Suzuki said.

"What the hell is Section 31?" Yumiko whispered to Shizuka.

"I don't know," Shizuka said.

"Section 31 is in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Do me a favor and watch it when you get a chance," Suzuki said. He then turned to Natsuko and Mizuki. "You will come back to us eventually, right sisters?"

"If you're really serious about this, then yes, we will," Mizuki said.

"WHAT?!" Natsuko yelled.

"Natsu-chan, you heard what he said," Mizuki said. "We're basically stuck with these guys for the rest of our natural lives."

"Okay…" Natsuko moaned.

"Anything else anyone would like to mention?" Suzuki asked. No one answered. "Very well. Let's go on with the meeting."

A few hours later, the meeting was adjourned, and Shizuka and Yumiko had left…after Shizuka had squeezed Yumiko's breasts and the Osakan chased after the Fukuokan.

"Promise you guys will call me when you get settled in, okay?" Uzuki asked Natsuko and Mizuki.

"We will," Mizuki said.

"Oh, by the way, is Takashi taking you to your new apartment, Uzuki?" Natsuko asked.

"Yes, but would you mind asking your dad if he could help you, Natsu-chan?" Uzuki asked.

"Well, I'll have to check and make sure he's not having any assignments," Natsuko said. "But I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Thank you," Uzuki said.

"Well, time to go," Mizuki said. "Until we see each other again."

"Farewell, my sisters," Suzuki said. The four then shared a group hug before Mizuki and Natsuko left the condo.

"This is it…" Uzuki said, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yes…" Suzuki said, trying not to lose control of himself. "You know…you're always welcome to come back whenever you want."

"Thanks," Uzuki said, sniffling a bit.

_**(Thursday; April 1, 1999; Hachioji)**_

A '96 Madza MPV wagon pulled up to an apartment building. Behind the wheel was Kazuki Watanabe (now with a goatee), with Uzuki in the front passenger's seat, and Suzuki sitting behind Kazuki. Uzuki's belongings were located next to Suzuki and also in the section behind him.

"Uzuki…is all this stuff really yours?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes," Uzuki said. "I've accumulated a lot of stuff over the years."

"Okay…" Kazuki said. "She didn't spend your money, did she, Takashi?"

"Most of them were gifts," Suzuki said.

"Right…" Kazuki said, not really believing it. At that moment, a man in his mid-50s exited the building and approached the MPV. He then knocked on the window, which Uzuki rolled down immediately afterwards.

"Hi," the man said. "I'm Kinya Kitagawa, I'm the landlord of this building. You must be the new tenant."

"Yes, I am, Kitagawa-san," Uzuki said.

"Please, call me Kinya, Miss…" Kinya said.

"Uzuki. Uzuki Shitennou," Uzuki introduced herself.

"Nice to finally meet you face-to-face," Kinya said. Uzuki then got out of the car and shook his hand. Kinya then noticed the other two men in the car. "Oh, my…you must be Takashi Suzuki, the heir to the Suzuki fortune…and you're Kazuki Watanabe, that famous travel photographer."

"He got us, Takashi," Kazuki said.

"Yes, he did, Kazuki," Suzuki said.

"I didn't realize that you knew a couple of celebrities, Uzuki-chan," Kinya said.

"Well…" Uzuki said. "Oh, I don't want to be a bother, but could you possibly help me carry my stuff in please, Kinya?"

"It looks as though you have a couple of nice, strong men to help you, Uzuki," Kinya said. He then noticed all the luggage in the back of the wagon…as well as next to Suzuki. "Is that, uh…is that _all_ yours, Uzuki-chan?"

"Mm-hmm," Uzuki nodded.

"Oh, boy…" Kinya said.

Some time later, Uzuki was walking through the building while all three men were carrying Uzuki's belongings…and trying not to complain while doing so, despite the pain they were in.

"Which one is mine, Kinya-san?" Uzuki asked.

"216A," Kinya said. "Oh, and as I mentioned earlier, you'll have to share the room with another tenant."

"Okay," Uzuki said. They soon reached the room.

"Uh, Uzuki? Could you get the key out of my pocket, please?" Kinya asked. His hands were full, and he couldn't reach into his pocket. Sighing, Uzuki reached into his jeans pocket and took out the master key, which she used to unlock the apartment. "I'll get you your own key when I have a chance."

"Okay," Uzuki said. She then put the key back into Kinya's pocket, which caused him to fall onto the ground. The other two men soon lost their balance as well.

"What's going on out there?!" a woman shouted from inside the apartment. She then came out of one of the bedrooms, wearing a blue bathrobe. She had short, pale blue hair and bluish-gray eyes.

"Uh, hi," Uzuki said nervously. "You must be my new roommate."

"I guess," the new female roommate said.

"I'm Uzuki. Uzuki Shitennou," she introduced herself and extended her hand. "And you are…"

"Satsuki. Satuski Gokajou," she said, accepting the hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"Wow…you've got a really strong grip!" Uzuki said.

"I work out a lot," Satsuki said.

After the men regained consciousness, they, along with Satsuki, helped move all of Uzuki's stuff into the aparment.

The following year, both Satsuki and Uzuki ended up moving to new apartments in Tokyo, because they drove each other crazy. Uzuki moved back in with Suzuki for a few weeks before moving into a new place of her own, while Satsuki moved in with one of her college buddies. They later became comrades as they began working at Koyomi High School, with Satsuki as the P.E. teacher, and Uzuki as the Fine Arts teacher.

_**(end flashback)**_

* * *

"Now I remember that," Suzuki said. "Kazuki herniated one of his disks carrying those things."

"Ooh!" Uzuki said. "I hope he's okay now."

"He's fine," Suzuki said. At that moment, the dinner arrived. "Well, here's our food."

"Took them long enough," Uzuki said.

"_Itadakimasu_," both said before eating.

After their meal, they left the restaurant.

"So, do you still have that motorcycle, Takashi?" Uzuki asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of taking a different way back," Suzuki said. At that moment, a Toyota Century limousine pulled up to them.

"Wow!" Uzuki said. The chauffer then came out of the limousine, and went over to the back door, which he opened for the two.

"After you, _madame_," Suzuki said.

"Why thank you, Takashi," Uzuki said. She then got into the limo, followed by Suzuki. After that, the chauffer shut the door and walked over to the driver's side, getting in the car.

"Where to, Master Suzuki?" the chauffer asked.

"Home, Kato," Suzuki said. The limo then drove off. As they were heading off, Suzuki spoke to Uzuki. "So, sister, would you like Kato to take you home after he drops me off?"

"Actually, I'd like to spend the night with you, Takashi," Uzuki said. "If that's okay with you."

"Like I always say, Uzuki, you're more than welcome to stay at my place for as long as you want," Suzuki said.

"_Arigato_, Suzuki-san," Uzuki said.

After they arrived at the Suzuki residence, Suzuki came out of the bathroom wearing a white bathrobe. His hair was his natural blond. He then walked into his bedroom and was about to remove his robe when there was a knock on the door.

"Takashi?"

"Yes, Uzuki?" Suzuki asked. Uzuki then opened the door and entered the room.

"I didn't bring any sleepwear with me." Uzuki was wearing a black bra, with matching panties, black stockings, and a gray garter belt. She then noticed Suzuki staring at her. "What?"

"I've always wondered why you feel so comfortable standing in front of me wearing so little clothing," Suzuki said.

"I guess…" Uzuki started to say, blushing a little, "it's because I showed you my scars from my beatings shortly before I moved to Chiba."

"Yeah," Suzuki said. "Hey, I just finished my shower. Did you want to use it now?"

"Nah, I'll use it in the morning," Uzuki said. "Were you going to change here?"

"I was," Suzuki said.

"I'll just go wait outside," Uzuki said. Before she could leave, Suzuki stopped her.

"I don't want you to wait outside in only that, Uzuki," Suzuki said. "Besides, I'm not ashamed of you seeing me change."

"But…"

"Besides…" Suzuki said, "I've already seen you in an indecent state."

"Well…okay," Uzuki said, still blushing. Suzuki then walked over to his dresser drawers before removing his bathrobe. He then reached into his drawers and took out a pair of boxers, which he immediately slipped on. He then took out a black t-shirt and put that on as well. He then took out a pair of dark blue track pants and put those on. Uzuki then giggled a little.

"What?" Suzuki asked with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"I, uh…never realized to you were so well…" Uzuki said, blushing.

"I get the idea," Suzuki said, still smirking. "And you're a dirty little girl, Uzuki Shitennou."

"Well, look at yourself," Uzuki said, putting her hands on her hips. "Staring at a girl dressed only in her knickers, wearing that suggestive t-shirt." Suzuki's T-shirt, in letters colored in the Union Flag, read 'Brits do it every day at four.'

"What's suggestive about this?" Suzuki asked his 'sister.' "It's true, you know. Speaking of shirts, let me get you one." Suzuki was about to take out a shirt, but Uzuki simply shut the drawer. "Uzuki?"

"I don't feel like wearing a shirt, Suzuki," Uzuki said. "I think I'm going to sleep in my underwear tonight."

"You…sure about that?" Suzuki asked her.

"Mm-hmm," Uzuki nodded.

"All right," Suzuki said. "I'll go get you a futon." As Suzuki was about to walk to the closet, Uzuki grabbed his arm and wrapped her arms around it.

"Actually…I was wondering if I could sleep next to you tonight," Uzuki said.

"S…sleep with me?" Suzuki asked, stuttering a little.

"Not like that, Suzuki," Uzuki said as she swept her hair back. Suzuki was still a little startled at what Uzuki had just said. "Well?"

"One question…you aren't going to sleep with that garter belt on, are you?" Suzuki asked her.

"Of course not," Uzuki said. She then playfully shoved Suzuki across the bed. As soon as Suzuki was clear on the other side, she undid the snaps of her garter belt, then slid the belt down her legs. She then removed her stockings, one at a time. It was at that moment that Suzuki emerged from the other side of the bed. He got a good look at Uzuki, in only her black bra and black panties.

"You look…simply ravishing," Suzuki said.

"You like that?" Uzuki asked.

"Yes," Suzuki said.

"Well, check this out," Uzuki said. She then put her thumbs and forefingers on the ends of her panties, and slid them down her legs. Suzuki gasped as Uzuki was doing this. She then undid the back of her bra, slipped it off, and tossed it to Suzuki. It landed right on his face, covering his eyes. No sooner did he remove the brassiere from his eyes than Uzuki leapt into his arms. Suzuki then nervously felt the backside of Uzuki's body and came to a startling conclusion.

"Uzuki, you're…naked!" Suzuki said.

"Yes, Takashi," Uzuki said, looking into his eyes. "You've never been bothered with my nudity before, Takashi."

"Of course not," Suzuki said. "I was just a little surprised, that's all."

"Of course you were," Uzuki said. "Hey, Suzuki…" she then whispered in a somewhat seductive voice, "I really enjoy your touch, no matter how much clothing I wear."

"Really?" Suzuki said, with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Then you won't mind if I touch you here, do you?" Before she could say anything else, Suzuki turned Uzuki around, and then he put his right hand on her crotch, causing her to moan.

"Stop it!" Uzuki said, giggling a bit.

"What?" Suzuki said. "I thought you enjoyed my touch."

"Yeah, but that's off limits for now!" Uzuki said.

"Very well," Suzuki said. "Can I at least touch your behind?"

"I guess…" Uzuki said. Suzuki then put a hand on her rear end before lifting her fully off of the ground. "Whoa!" He then threw her onto the bed. She laughed as soon as she landed on the bed. "That was kinda fun."

"Glad to see you liked it," Suzuki said. He then crawled into the bed next to her.

"Hey, Takashi…"

"Yes, Uzuki?"

"Can we sleep naked together?" Uzuki asked.

"If you want to, then sure," Suzuki said. He then removed his shirt and boxers, tossing them onto the floor next to the bed.

"Takashi…thanks for taking care of me," Uzuki said, looking into his eyes.

"Anytime," Suzuki said. The two soon fell asleep next to each other in the nude. Oh, and they didn't have sexual intercourse.

* * *

The next morning, Suzuki awoke first. He turned to see his long-time friend, Uzuki Shitennou, sleeping peacefully next to him. Smiling, Suzuki then got out of bed and walked into his adjacent bathroom.

When Uzuki awoke an hour later, she saw that Suzuki was no longer next to her. Smelling an auspicious aroma, she quickly got out of bed, grabbed a robe that was on the ground, and put it on. It was a bit big for her, but she felt she was decent enough to go into the kitchen, where she saw Suzuki, wearing a blue St. Louis Blues hockey jersey, a pair of black slacks, and a white apron. He was making breakfast.

"Ah, good morning, Uzuki," Suzuki said.

"Morning, Takashi," Uzuki said.

"I see you borrowed my robe there," Suzuki said, noticing the blue bathrobe that was on Uzuki's body.

"I couldn't find anything else to cover myself up with," Uzuki said, blushing a bit.

"It's all right," Suzuki said. "You didn't trip on the way over here, did you?"

"No, but I came close a couple of times," Uzuki said. Both of them chuckled for a bit. "Are you making breakfast yourself, Takashi?"

"Yes, I am, Sister," Suzuki said.

"You know, you didn't have to," Uzuki said. "Don't you have servants that can do that for you?"

"I gave them all the day off," Suzuki said. "Today we have mackerel, dashimaki (Japanese omelette), rice, tofu with soy sauce, topped with negi and katsuobushi, tsukemono (cucumber, pickling melon, turnip), green tea…and your own little favorite, miso soup."

"_Arigato_, Suzuki-san," Uzuki said.

Some time later, Uzuki, now wearing her usual 'teaching' outfit, and Suzuki, wearing a red and white jacket over the hockey jersey, were in the elevator.

"How about Okayama?" Suzuki asked. They were looking for a city where the Cosplay Group were going to get together again.

"Nah," Uzuki said. "Last time we went to Okayama, I was sick for an entire month. How about Fukuoka?"

"I'm getting the Fukuoka apartment renovated," Suzuki said. "Plus, Shizuka already lives there, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Uzuki said. "Hey, what about…?"

"Kyoto?" Suzuki suggested.

"Yes," Uzuki said. "Besides, I haven't been back home in such a long time."

"Yeah," Suzuki said. "I forget, when was the last time you were in Kyoto, Uzuki-chan?"

"Well, at my mother's funeral, and then a couple of years ago, but I haven't been back since," Uzuki said.

"It'll be nice to go home again, wouldn't you say?" Suzuki asked.

"Yeah…" Uzuki said. Soon, the elevator reached the ground floor.

"Well…this is it," Suzuki said.

"Yeah," Uzuki said. "I have Summer break coming up, so we can probably have the meeting there."

"Good," Suzuki said. "Until then."

"Sayonara," Uzuki said. Uzuki then stepped out of the elevator, waved good-bye to her friend, and walked out of the apartment building. As she was walking to the bus stop, she saw a figure in a blue track suit running towards her. She recognized who it was immediately. "Hi, Satsuki!"

"Oh!" Satsuki said, stopping in front of Uzuki and catching her breath. "Hey…Uzuki…just need…to catch…my breath."

"Have you put on some weight, Satsuki?" Uzuki asked.

"Hey!" Satsuki screamed. "It was only 500 grams! By the way, where the hell did you stay last night?"

"Over there," Uzuki said, pointing to the penthouse where Suzuki lived.

"Whoa!" Satsuki said, gazing at the view. "By the way, who lives there?"

"A friend," Uzuki said. "Wow, you ran quite a ways, Satsuki. It's about 20 kilometers or so from out house."

"Yeah…I was going to 50, but I don't think I'll be able to do it today," Satsuki said. "You're taking the bus back home, right?" Uzuki nodded. "Mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all," Uzuki said. The two of them walked over to the bus stop. As they were walking, Suzuki was watching them from his penthouse window and he was smiling.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that bit. Sorry it took a while to get it up. Things happened.

The appearance of the Hachioji landlord, Kinya Kitagawa, is based on Kin'ya Kitaōji, an actor that appeared in films mainly from the 1950s through the 1980s. He also appeared in commercials for the Mazda Familia during the early 1980s.

_**Cosplay Notes**_

Suzuki's suit when he meets Uzuki for dinner at Akira's is based on Soukichi Banba/Big One's suit from "JAKQ Dengekitai" (1977). Suzuki's introduction is even based on Banba's introduction.

Kotono Mitsuishi and Omi Minami portrayed Excel and Hyatt, respectively, in "Excel Saga" (1999-2000). Mitsuishi is also well-known for her role as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon.

"Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya" was the 1988 Metal Hero series.

"This message will self destruct." Originally from "Mission: Impossible."

The figure that startles the girls when they visit Suzuki's house at first is Kaiketsu Zubat (1977), who was portrayed by the legendary Hiroshi Miyauchi. The Zubat suit is known for self-destructing if it is not deactivated within five minutes.

Suzuki disguises himself as Spade Ace, the Red Ranger of "JAKQ Dengekitai." Ace's human form, Goro Sakurai, was played by Yoshitaka Tamba. When he changes out of the Spade Ace suit, he's wearing the outfit commonly worn by Goro in civilian form.

The five figures that threaten Natsuko are the members of the 1979 Super Sentai series, "Battle Fever J."

Suzuki's outfit during the 'quick-change exercises' is that of Kamille Bidan, the protagonist of "Zeta Gundam," the second Gundam TV series.

The 'robot' that gets clothes for Mizuki after her…incident…is Colon from "Choujuu Sentai Liveman" (1988).

"The boss…is back" is a quote from legendary professional wrestler "Rowdy" Roddy Piper.

During the audition for new Cosplay members, Takashi Suzuki wore the outfit worn by Tetsuro Tamba (a.k.a. Tiger Tanaka from "You Only Live Twice," who is also Yoshitaka Tamba's father) in his famous roles from "Key Hunter" (1968-1973) and "G-Men" (1975-1983).

Uzuki and Satsuki's apartment is Hachioji is 216A, which is one-half of the number place of James Bond's Aston Martin DB5 (which is BMT 216A).

_**(end Cosplay Notes)**_

Yes, I'm well aware that I'm switching between Western and Japanese styles when referring to full names. (Western style—given name first, family name last; Japanese style—family name first, given name last)

Next up in the "Mama's Pasts" series…"Sayonara Kaa-san," which shows Satsuki dealing with her mother's death.


	3. Online Petition

Disclaimer: I do not own "Happy Lesson," its characters or concepts. They belong to Mutsumi Sasaki and KSS. Reader discretion is advised and certain celebrities have been impersonated. No celebrities were harmed in the creation of this story. Any similarity to the history of any person, living or dead, or any actual events is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Whew!

* * *

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Chash123  
Hallwings


End file.
